Muse : L'ardeur d'exister
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Cinquième et dernier tome de Muse. Alors qu'Hémaltone retrouvait un peu le sourire, il suffit de peu pour briser ce bonheur. Néanmoins, il doit toujours lutter dans l'adversité et réussir à obtenir enfin la paix. Mais est-ce possible de l'atteindre ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Folie

**Treizième son : Pas à pas**

**Chapitre 1 : Folie**

« Flutina ? Tu me suis ? Ne te perds pas hein ? »

« D'a … d'accord, comme vous le désirez. »

_Elle le vouvoie alors qu'il pousse un triste soupir. Il a du mal à contrôler ses émotions alors qu'il la voit, en train de trembler de tout son être. Encore une fois, il tend sa main vers elle, cherchant à l'apaiser et à la rassurer._

« Viens donc vers moi, Flutina. Ca sera bien mieux pour toi, n'aies pas peur. »

_Il lui fait un doux sourire tandis qu'elle tente de se gratter la joue. Elle a du mal, beaucoup de mal mais elle lui fait confiance. Les médecins ont été formels à ce sujet. Les gens les regardent mais lui, il en a strictement rien à faire de tout ça._

« Hémaltone ? Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment ... »

« Je le suis vraiment. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Viens donc dès maintenant. »

_Elle finit par récupérer sa main. Cela fait déjà quelques semaines depuis qu'elle avait essayé de mettre fin à sa vie. Et les dégâts avaient été malheureusement irréversibles, le jeune homme ne pouvant rien faire pour lutter contre ça._

« Flash d'information. Encore une sinistre découverte. Cela fait le huitième homme en un mois que les policiers retrouvent complètement fou. D'après les dires de ces hommes parcourus par la folie, il semblerait qu'une mélodie soit responsable de tout ça. Nous citons : « NON ! Arrêtez ça ! ARRÊTEZ LA MUSIQUE ! ». Tout personne ayant un complément d'information à ce sujet sera le bienvenue. »

« Hémaltone, tu es au courant de ça ? »

_Il se tourne vers Flutina, hochant la tête négativement. Nullement, il ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Il fait un geste négatif de la tête tout en la regardant doucement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il saurait quelque chose ? Meloetta a le regard qui s'assombrit à ses côtés._

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid, non ? »

« C'est vrai, Hémaltone. Vous avez totalement raison. Allons plus vite. »

_Elle émet un petit rire avant de courir devant lui pour le tirer avec elle. Elle semble si heureuse et tendre, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. C'est aussi simple que ça. Qu'importe ce qui se passe autour d'eux._

« Hémaltone ? C'est vrai que je dors ici ? Dans le même appartement que vous ? »

« C'est le cas, Flutina. Je peux te le confirmer. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te ferais rien du tout et je dormirais sur le canapé pour la peine. Mais installes-toi. »

_Elle s'exécute presque aussitôt, restant sagement assise sur le canapé, comme à son habitude. Oh, elle obéit comme si de rien n'était mais le jeune homme la regarde faire. Il revient auprès d'elle, une tasse de thé dans ses mains._

« Voilà pour toi, Flutina. Attention, c'est assez chaud, d'accord ? »

_Elle hoche la tête doucement, un peu intimidée par Hémaltone. Pourtant, le jeune homme est tout ce qu'il faut : rassurant, gentil, tendre. Mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle a l'impression qu'il lui cache quelque chose mais quoi ?_

« Messire Hémaltone, vous ne me diriez pas quelque chose ? Du moins, quelque chose que je ne connais pas ? Vous êtes plein de mystères, non ? »

« Oh ? Je ne comptais pas te l'avouer mais … toi et moi, nous sommes ensembles. »

_Elle semble particulièrement surprise par cela mais bredouille et bafouille qu'elle voit de quoi il parle. Mais est-ce vrai ? Il mumure que oui et que cela n'a jamais été autrement. Elle se frotte le bras avant de chuchoter :_

« Vous … tu … vous devriez alors dormir avec moi, je penses. Je crois bien. »

« Sauf si cela te dérange, Flutina. Mais saches que même si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais. Des fois, on ne peut pas faire autrement. »

_Non non. Elle veut qu'il dorme avec elle. Elle lui fait confiance. Elle arrive à lui faire confiance même si elle a beaucoup de mal à cela. Elle lui fait confiance, doucement, tendrement, comme il le faut. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle._

« Est-ce que vous m'en voulez un peu, Hémaltone ? »

« Par rapport à quoi ? Ce que tu as fait il y a de cela bientôt un mois ? Oui et non. Mais ça, c'est le passé. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. »

_Il l'invite à se coucher sur ses genoux. Elle s'exécute doucement, sans aucune réticence, sa tête posée sur les genoux. Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle trouve le sommeil, le jeune homme zappant les chaînes télévisées jusqu'à trouver cette des informations._

« Une nouvelle victime de la folle mélodie. L'homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, était connu pour ses actes de proxénétisme. Bien que l'homme fut jugé coupable de nombreux crimes, la police continue de chercher la personne responsable de cet état. »

« Hémaltone, sincèrement … il vaut mieux que ... »

« Je change de chaîne, oui. C'est tout simplement inutile de continuer à regarder ça. » _murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avant d'éteindre la télévision._

_Ce n'est pas de ça dont elle voudrait parler. Elle le voit qui se lève doucement, comme si de rien n'était. Il récupère Flutina, venant l'emmener dans la chambre pour l'y déposer. Il embrasse doucement la jeune demoiselle sur le front avant d'aller se coucher lui aussi._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Perte de contacts

**Chapitre 2 : Perte de contacts**

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Comment ça il a perdu la tête ?! »

« Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations à ce sujet ! Solomon, vous devriez vous méfier ! Vous êtes sûrement le prochain sur la liste ! »

_Il raccroche le téléphone avec rage. Ah oui ? Quelqu'un lui veut du mal ? Qu'il vienne ! Comme si cela l'inquiétait réellement ! Quel fou ou folle tenterait une telle action envers lui ? Mais le mal était fait maintenant. Il voyait les courbes._

« Si cela continue, je ne me donnes pas plus de deux ou trois années grand maximum avant que la boîte ne coule. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, je le refuserais ! »

_Ah ! Il se comporte comme un gamin mais la situation est trop grave pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Il ne peut pas rester là, les bras croisés. Tsss, vraiment ? Il n'y a que cela comme solution en fin de compte ? Non, il y a autre chose._

« Avec le départ de ces deux-là, tout a commencé à diminuer … mais normalement, je ne devrais pas être aussi perdant que ça. »

_Quelque chose mais il n'a pas encore d'idée. Personne ne sait qui fait ce coup car oui, quelqu'un ou quelque chose, un pokémon sûrement, est responsable de la folie de ces collaborateurs. Et que dire de ceux qui étaient responsable de cette débâcle pour Flutina ! AH ! Cette Flutina ! Il y a un mois, elle avait essayé de se donner la mort._

« Il aurait mieux fallut qu'elle y reste. »

_Et aucune nouvelle de la part d'Hémaltone. Tant mieux, il en était débarrassé. Ces deux foutus garnements pouvaient bien disparaître. Cela ne le concernait guère. Il avait tout un empire de la musique à sauver et …_

« Ah … vraiment ? C'est comme ça ? Aucune solution ? »

_Même après une heure de réflexion intense, il n'avait aucune voie pour le guider dans tout ça. C'était navrant et désespérant quand on y réfléchissait bien. Mais s'il avait du temps à perdre pour se plaindre, il pouvait bien en avoir pour trouver des solutions._

« Cette foutue … pokémon ! C'est à partir de là que tout a commencé à dégénérer ! »

« Messire Solomon ? Messire Solomon ! Vos actionnaires voudraient vous parler. »

« Dites-leur d'aller au diable, que je n'ai pa de temps à les écouter pleurer et gémir dans vos jupes ! Je veux être seul ! Est-ce bien clair ? » _s'écrie l'homme à l'imposant volume_.

« Mais je ne peux pas faire cela ! Ce sont vos actionnaires ! »

_Il la regarde avec fureur. Est-ce qu'elle tente vraiment de contredire ses ordres ? Car il s'agirait de la dernière chose qu'elle ferait dans la boîte si cela devait se produire. Elle déglutit, bredouillant quelques mots avant de quitter le bureau._

_Ailleurs, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il était en train de regarder les informations et celles-ci étaient particulièrement intéressantes. Installé sur le canapé, Flutina dans ses bras, il écoutait la journaliste :_

« La boîte de production Solomon Intercoasts connaît des jours difficiles. Les accusations et soupçons de son producteur central ainsi que les pertes de bénéfices sont telles que de nombreuses rumeurs déclareraient que Solomon fermerait boutique dans l'année. »

« Hémaltone ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. »

« Tu t'imagines des choses, Flutina, tu t'imagines des choses. Tu n'a rien à craindre. »

« Oui mais bon, enfin, d'accord, je te crois. »

_Elle sent que tout cela est quelque chose d'épineux pour le jeune homme. Même si elle ne s'en rappelle pas, elle se doute qu'Hémaltone doit connaître cet homme … et apprécie sa souffrance mais pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme a fait exactement ?_

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, Flutina. Il se fait tard. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment fatiguée, je peux encore rester un peu debout. Je ne veux pas dormir seule de toute façon. Je préfère que vous m'accompagniez. »

_Elle tente de lui faire un tendre sourire, espérant alors faire partir de cette carapace de haine. Heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme lui répond par le même sourire et vient la presser dans ses bras. Quand elle ne peut plus voir son visage, il est là, fixant la télévision, les yeux à moitié clos. Le regard n'est pas possible à ignoré pour Meloetta mais celle-ci ne dit rien du tout. Les minutes s'écoulent et Flutina finit par dormir._

« Hémaltone, il faudrait arrêter maintenant. »

« Elle dort paisiblement, nous pouvons nous en aller. »

_Il soulève Flutina, venant l'emmener dans son lit avant de regarder Meloetta. Celle-ci pousse un profond soupir, ses yeux devenant roses. Le jeune homme disparaît en même temps que la pokémon, se retrouvant dans la rue. Il observe les alentours, une main posée sur le front, émettant un long bâillement. De son autre main, il tient son violon et son archet._

« Hémaltone, nous devrions stopper cela. Je ne veux pas que cela continue. »

« Tu peux te retirer si tu le désires, Meloetta. Je ne te retiens pas, tu le sais bien. »

« C'est bien parce que tu ne me forces pas que je t'accompagne mais aussi parce que je veux que tu aies conscience de ce que tu es en train de faire, Hémaltone. »

_Ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Il le sait parfaitement. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'a aucune réticence à ce qu'il accomplit. Pourquoi devrait-il s'en faire ? Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle victime allait succomber à cela. Cette chose … qu'il possédait depuis qu'il était né … et qu'il haïssait. Il l'utilisait maintenant contre d'autres cibles de sa haine._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Amnésie journalière

**Chapitre 3 : Amnésie journalière**

« Hémaltone, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne chose ? »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que c'était une bonne chose, loin de là. C'est tout le contraire … et je le reconnais mais qu'importe, ils doivent en payer le prix, voilà tout. »

_Elle déglutit légèrement, visiblement contrariée alors que le jeune homme tient son violon en main, en jouant devant un homme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Celui-ci pousse un hurlement qui est vite étouffé par la musique avant de tomber au sol, de la bave s'écoulant de sa bouche. Il est pris de soubresaut tandis que le jeune homme s'arrête._

« Et voilà … c'est fait. Nous pouvons nous en aller maintenant, Meloetta. »

« Je ne sais pas … Hémaltone. Je voudrais que tu arrêtes. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu fais cela mais … ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. La vengeance et la musique ne font pas bon ménage. La musique doit être utilisé pour ravir l'audition des autres. Comme la danse doit l'être pour les yeux d'autrui. »

« Tout cela, c'est juste une chimère, une utopie. La musique a été perverti comme le reste par des hommes de pouvoir comme Solomon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma musique devrait plaire à des êtres qui ne font qu'en profiter. »

« Hémaltone, je ... » _commence à bredouiller Meloetta avant d'entendre des sirènes de police. Aussitôt, elle se téléporte, ramenant Hémaltone avec elle._

« Merci bien, Meloetta, normalement, tout devrait être plus calme. Nous avons réussi à faire le ménage … il ne doit plus rester grand chose. »

« Je ne suis pas si convaincue de cela. Néanmoins, si tu le prends de la sorte, je ne vais pas te retenir, Hémaltone. Je voudrais juste que tu fasses très attention. »

« Je le ferais, je le ferais, arrêtes donc de t'inquiéter pour rien. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour rien ! Regardes la mine affreuse que tu as ! »

« Quelle mine affreuse ? Tu t'imagines des choses et ça en est vraiment déplaisant. »

_Il dit cela avec un petit rictus aux lèvres aux lèvres tandis qu'elle pousse un profond soupir désabusé ou presque. Le jeune homme … est si différent maintenant. Elle se rapproche de lui, collant son petit corps contre son torse avant de dire :_

« Elle doit être déjà en train de dormir, Hémaltone. Tu ferais bien de la rejoindre non ? Elle patiente sur toi. Malgré tout ce qui se passe, son corps ne t'oublie pa. »

« Je m'en fiches du corps … si le reste est perdu, j'ai tout perdu. »

« Non, ne dis pas cela car tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux. Ce n'est pas ainsi que ... »

« Ca ne changera rien, qu'importe ce que tu dis, qu'importe ce que tu fais. Bonne nuit. »

_Il part se coucher avec Flutina, venant la prendre dans ses bras. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveille en premier, il va préparer le déjeuner Il embrasse la petite pokémon couchée sur le canapé, espérant se faire pardonner de ses paroles de la nuit passée._

« Hmmm … où est-ce que je suis ? Bonjour ? Qui êtes vous ? »

_Flutina sort de la chambre, le regardant en se frottant les yeux. Elle n'a pas peur, malgré qu'à chaque jour, cela retourne … comme si de rien n'était. Il lui fait un petit sourire avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix douce et lente :_

« Je m'appelle Hémaltone, enchanté, Flutina. »

« Mais … qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Où suis-je ? Cela sent plutôt bon ? Mais, comment est-ce que vous connaissez ce que je préfères ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, Flutina. Venez vous asseoir et déjeuner, je vais tout vous expliquer, vous verrez, ce n'est pas compliqué. »

_Et voilà, tout cela recommence comme d'habitude. Il ne sait pas comment exprimer tout ça … mais il sait juste qu'il doit le faire. Chaque jour, lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle perd totalement la mémoire ou presque. Elle ne sait plus qui il est, ce qu'elle a fait le jour précédent et toutes ces choses. Heureusement, elle apprend vite … et elle le comprend._

« C'est donc comme ça ? Si j'ai bien saisi ? Mais vraiment ? »

« Je vous le promets. Nous sommes ensembles, vous et moi. »

« C'est étrange. Vous savez des choses de ma jeunesse alors que je ne me rappelles pas des derniers mois. Maais surtout, mon corps ne vous dérange pas malgré tout ce qu'il a subit. Comment faites vous cela ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de me jeter ? »

« Tout simplement car malgré ta perte de souvenirs, je t'aime, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Vous m'aimez ? Vraiment ? Mais … je dois avoir de la chance d'être aimé par quelqu'un qui perd son temps à me rappeler chaque jour ce que je suis. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance mais faire cela quotidiennement ne me dérange pas. Je suis heureux d'être à tes côtés, je trouve que c'est le plus important à mes yeux. »

« Est-ce que nous nous embrassons ? Allons plus loin ? Les gens le savent ? Vous n'avez pas peur des remarques d'autrui à mon sujet ? Vous êtes certains ? «

« Tu ne travailles plus pour Solomon. Nous ne faisons que dormir ensemble et nous embrasser, rien d'autre. Et que les gens le savent ne me dérange absolument pas. »

_Elle a l'air émue et il lui fait un petit sourire. Ce visage ému, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un tel discours mais lui ne s'en formalise plus intérieur. Oui … à force, il connaît ses réaction mais il ne les juge pas. Il ne peut que les apprécier doucement. Il l'aime et cela malgré ce qu'elle subît chaque matin. Il sera là pour elle._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mourir peu à peu

**Chapitre 4 : Mourir peu à peu**

« Que fais-tu, Flutina ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? »

« Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Vous savez, Hémaltone, si je vous aies demandé du papier, ce n'est pas en toute innocence. Vous me répétez que je perds un peu la mémoire chaque jour et je vous crois. Mais aujourd'hui, je pense que j'ai trouvé une bonne solution. »

« Laquelle ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? »

« Je vais écrire un journal que je tiendrais chaque jour. Et chaque matin, vous pourrez me le donner pour que je puisses le lire paisiblement, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Pas de s'il vous plaît entre nous. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet, je le ferais. »

« Oui mais bon … je préfère rester ainsi et vous parler de la sorte, par mesure de précaution. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je suis trop rapide. »

« Tu ne l'es pas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire par rapport à ça. »

_Il se rapproche d'elle et colle ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, elle se laisse néanmoins faire, bougeant ses lèvres au rythme de celles d'Hémaltone. Lorsqu'il arrête le baiser, les joues rougies, la jeune femme bredouille en tenant un stylo :_

« Je crois que je vais noter que je suis votre petite amie, Hémaltone. »

« Ca me semble être une merveilleuse idée ... »

« Vous le voulez bien ? Je veux dire … ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Nullement ! Mais prépares-toi ensuite, nous irons voir les médecins. Je crois qu'il faut que je parle avec eux. Il faut te faire quelques examens, d'accord ? »_ dit-il alors qu'elle hoche la tête, se frottant le bras, un peu gênée et confuse._

« Je veux bien mais … enfin, ils me font un peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens rassurée à vos côtés mais quand je regarde les autres, j'ai tellement peur. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Allons-y. Tu me prendras la main et tu verras, tout vas bien se passer. »

_Il parle d'une voix douce et rassurante alors qu'elle récupère aussitôt sa main pour la mettre dans la sienne. Elle ne doit pas trembler, ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bon. Mais finalement, elle sort avec lui de l'appartement, Meloetta et les pokémon d'Hémaltone derrière eux._

« Les gens nous regardent, Hémaltone. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Leur sourire ? »

« Tu le peux mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, loin de là. Il vaut mieux que tu ne fasses rien pour le moment. Ils vont se poser des questions et nous n'avon pas besoin de ça. Le plus important est que tu ailles te faire soigner, c'est ce qui compte le plus à l'heure actuelle. »

« Comme vous le désirez, Hémaltone. Je vous fais entièrement confiance. »

_Trois heures plus tard, il est assis sur une chaise, se tenant face au médecin en chef qui est de l'autre côté du bureau. Les coudes sur les genoux, il le fixe longuement, comme attendant les résultats de l'analyse du cerveau de la jeune femme. Le médecin observe plusieurs feuilles de papier devant lui, ainsi que des radiographies, commençant à prendre la parole :_

« J'irais droit au but. Je ne peux vous dire qu'il y a de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles. C'est bien loin de tout ça. Elle se meure à petit feu. »

« Hein … que … comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

_Il se lève aussitôt, alarmé par les nouvelles du médecin. Celui-ci reste de marbre devant la réaction d'Hémaltone, reprenant la parole en toussotant légèrement pour être bien compris :_

« Malheureusement, son cerveau dégénère peu à peu. Les cellules qui le composent, ses neurones, tout est en train de mourir sans se régénérer. Avez-vous vu des changements ces derniers jours chez elle ? »

« Je … pas vraiment … à part son amnésie journalière. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle a oublié ce qui s'est passé ces dernière semaines. »

« Hum … je vois, je vois. C'est bien un signe avant-coureur de tout cela, si je peux me permettre de vous l'annoncer. De même, je ... »

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de stopper tout ça ? Vous êtes médecin non ? Vous pouvez sauver des vies, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne faites rien ?! »

« Car je suis médecin et non Arceus. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir divin pour cela. Bien que la science progresse à une vitesse folle ces dernières années, elle reste limitée sur de nombreux domaines. Peut-être que d'ici quelques années, nous trouverons un remède contre cela. »

« Mais d'ici là, elle sera morte ! Comment est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? »

« Vous avez deux choix : soit vous pouvez la laisser à l'hôpital où nous nous chargerons des soins, de s'occuper d'elle et de tout faire pour qu'elle finisse ses jours doucement. Soit vous pouvez la récupérer avec vous mais sachez une chose : bientôt, ses cellule atteindront le reste de son cerveau. Il se peut que ses capacités motrices faiblissent, l'empêchant de marcher correctement. Pareil pour son élocution et sa compréhension. Il en est de même pour ses capacités à écrire. Tout cela va régresser puis totalement disparaître. »

« Je … Je vais lui demander ce qu'elle désire. Et ensuite, je penses que je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit à l'abri du besoin. Mer... merci pour tout. »

« Cela est très difficile à accepter mais si vous voulez, il y a quelques réunions pour des personnes comme vous, dont un proche est souffrant. »

_Il hoche la tête négativement. Il ne veut pas de ça. Il salue respectueusement le médecin, visiblement abattu mais cela ne semble pas suffisant, le médecin terminant de dire :_

« J'ai oublié de vous préciser. D'après les données, il semblerait qu'au bout d'un an, elle ne sera plus apte à vivre. Je suis désolé pour vous. »


	5. Chapitre 5 : La dernière année

**Chapitre 5 : La dernière année**

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que les docteurs ont dit ? »

« Dois-je te mentir ? Ou te dire la vérité ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, Flutina ? »

« Que vous me disiez la vérité. Je ne veux pas de mensonges entre vous et moi. S'il vous plaît, ne me mentez pas, c'est une pratique horrible. »

« Alors je ne vous … te mentirais pas : cela est très grave. Il te … reste qu'une … année à vivre. A peu près. Il n'y a aucun moyen de te soigner à l'heure actuelle. Peut-être que d'ici quelques mois ? Quelques semaines ? Ils trouveront une solution mais … il ne faut pas s'y accroche. Ne te fais pas d'illusions dessus. »

« Ce ne sont pas vraiment des paroles réconfortantes, vous savez ? »

« Pardon, tu m'avais dit de te dire la vérité et je l'ai alors fait. Peut-être que j'aurais dût édulcorer mes paroles. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. »

« Comme vous le désirez, Hémaltone. Est-ce que je peux … vous prendre la main ? »

_Elle n'a pas besoin de poser la question. Il récupère la main de la jeune demoiselle, lui faisant un petit sourire tendre alors qu'il comprend son inquiétude. Bien entendu, comment cela pourrait-il être autrement ? Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle allait mourir dans une année au maximum, peut-être beaucoup moins._

« Hémaltone ? Je vais aller écrire dans mon journal. Dites, n'oubliez pas de me rappeler de le lire chaque matin, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas oublier cela. »

« Je le ferais, je peux te le promettre. Attends juste un peu … j'ai quelque chose à faire pour toi. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges trop par contre. »

_Elle se demande ce que c'est mais il la serre dans ses bras, la pressant contre son cœur. C'esy à son tour de comprendre à quel point le jeune homme est terrorisé de la perdre, c'est à son tour de comprendre à quel point il a peur de tout ça._

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans mon journal, je ne parlerais que de vous. De tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je ne pourrais pas vous oublier alors. »

_Il émet un petit sourire, comme pour se rassurer alors qu'elle le libère. Mais au final, ce n'est pas suffisant. Le mal est fait. Il est inquiet, terriblement inquiet mais il ne peut pas lutter contre ça. Il regarde droit devant lui, prenant une profonde respiration avant de venir l'embrasser avec ardeur, venant mordiller ses lèvres, les faisant saigner. Elle se retire, un peu choquée et surprise avant de s'exclamer :_

« Mais mais mais … voyons donc, Hémaltone ! »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher cette fois. Je voulais que tu comprennes. »

« Je crois que le message fut très bien passé. Je vais aussi le noter. »

_Elle s'éloigne et quitte cet endroit, le laissant seul avec ses souvenirs. Il est là, tout simplement avachi sur le côté, sans même chercher à combattre et à comprendre. Il regarde juste devant lui, il est … exténué. Il ne peut rien faire du tout._

« Hémaltone ? Est-ce que je peux venir sur tes genoux ? »

« Meloetta ? Tu ne te présentais pas depuis ce matin. Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Je suis restée invisible pendant toute la durée de la discussion avec le médecin. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux que je ne me présentes pas. Ai-je mal fait ? »

« Non, non, c'est tout le contraire, je crois bien. »

« Tu sembles fatigué par tout ça. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu te reposes. Viens, je vais te bercer et te border. Je vais te chanter quelque chose. »

_Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ? Lui faire ça ? Hahaha. Mais pourtant, il s'installe sur le canapé, s'asseyant bien dessus avant de fermer les yeux. Meloettra se place sur ses genoux, chantonnant doucement et tendrement, de sa belle voix mélodieuse._

« Meloetta, je vais venger Flutina. Je vais aller m'en prendre directement à Solomon bientôt. »

_Elle ne lui répond pas. Elle n'a pas à lui parler. Elle continue de chantonner, observant son visage qui garde ses yeux clos. Pourtant, il reprend la parole :_

« Je lui ferais payer toutes ces atrocités que ça soit sur toi, sur Flutina ou sur Faldéla. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il a accomplit. Il doit en payer le prix, qu'importe si cela doit se faire dans le sang. Qu'importe si la musique doit être salie. »

_Elle continue de chanter, elle ne s'arrêtera pas parce qu'il dit des choses horribles. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas car elle ne doit pas le faire. Finalement, les paroles d'Hémaltone finissent par se taire et enfin, il trouve le repos. Il est là, endormi, apaisé._

« Et voilà que le prince charmant s'est endormi. »

Sauf qu'ici, il n'y a pas de conte de fée. Elle se rapproche de lui, regardant brièvement derrière elle. La porte de la chambre est fermée. Avec douceur, ses petites lèvres de pokémon se posent sur le front du jeune homme.

« Si je pouvais te bénir, je le ferais, Hémaltone. Mais ce n'est pas possible dans cette ville. Je ne peux que te montrer ce que j'éprouve pour toi. »

« Hmm … Meloetta ? Melo ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Meloetta ? »

_Elle l'entend qui murmure et l'implore dans ses rêves. Le front de la petite créature touche celui du jeune homme, laissant émaner une petite aura rose. Elle ne peut que lui offrir cette sérénité … et un peu plus. Le second baiser qu'elle lui offre est ailleurs, là où il ne devrait pas être, bien qu'il reste focalisé sur son visage. Après tout ce temps, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle allait l'accompagner, même s'il plongeait dans les abysses et la tourmente._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Dans l'ombre

**Chapitre 6 : Dans l'ombre**

« Il me faut cette petite créature, absolument. Je dois absolument la capturer. »

_C'était l'unique chose qui s'insinuait dans sa tête. Il est là, dans son bureau, émettant un râle puissant, comme s'il venait d'exulter à l'écoute de ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. Mais pour ça, il fallait de la puissance, bien plus de puissance encore._

« Messire Solomon, voudriez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un ? »

« Non, je vais me charger de ça. Vous pouvez disposer dès maintenant. Allez. Du balai, cela ne vous regarde pas. » _dit-il en faisant un geste évasif de la main._

_Capturer Meloetta et la dresser. Voilà une excellente idée. Il savait que certains pokémon pouvaient finir brisés … mais très obéissants. Meloetta n'est pas n'importe quel pokémon aussi, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Elle est unique, elle est spéciale, vraiment très spéciale._

« Allô ? Enfin vous décrochez. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire. »

« Il vaut mieux changer de ton, Solomon. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu évites de nous appeler. Pire, tu dois être sûrement sur écoute, tu le sais ? Et s'ils remontent jusqu'à nous ? »

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, je sais prendre mes précautions. Je ne suis pas un débutant, contrairement à ces idiots. Néanmoins, tu peux être sûr que nul ne remontera jusqu'à toi. »

« Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? »

« La capture d'une pokémon légendaire … et son dressage. Est-ce possible ? Et quitte à y mettre le prix, bien entendu. Je ne lésignerai pas sur les moyens. »

« Tu as encore de l'argent surtout ? Tu crois que nous ne sommes pas au courant ? »

_Solomon émet un grognement. Foutus journalistes ! A force de trop parler, voilà ce qu'il avait comme problèmes maintenant ! Si même eux commencent à ne plus lui faire confiance, il ne va pas s'en sortir ! Il émet un grognement, reprenant la parole :_

« Bon … de toute façon, la priorité est la capture. Je sais où elle se trouve. Du moins, avec qui elle se trouve, après, je pense que ... »

« Cet homme appelé Hémaltone. Celui qui reste aux côtés de Flutina, cette jeune femme devenue déficiente après sa tentative loupée de suicide. »

« Oui, je vois que vos renseignements sont toujours d'aussi bonnes qualités. »

« Est-ce que l'on doit envisager de les éliminer ? Mais si tel est le cas, il se pourrait que les policiers cherchent à avoir des renseignements sur toi, non ? »

« Tsss … ne te préoccupes donc pas trop de cela. Je te dis que j'ai les moyens. »

« Alors tu peux considérer que cela sera fait. Nous irons la récupérer. »

_Parfait. Il finit par raccrocher avant d'émettre un sourire. C'est parfait. Il aura alors ce qu'il désire. Si Meloetta reste auprès de lui, son succès sera assuré. Il retrouvera alors la gloire et la fortune. Les chanteuses de son studio deviendront des célébrités._

« Hahaha ! Ah … parfait … vraiment parfait ! »

_Il suffit juste d'avoir des relations, voilà tout. Comme partout dans le monde. Et c'est ainsi que la vie suivait son cours. Ah … il se penche en bas de son bureau, venant l'ouvrir avant de sortir une bouteille ainsi qu'un verre. Maintenant que tout est fait, il n'a plus qu'à patienter et attendre des résultats. Cela ne devrait pas tarder normalement._

« Voilà une belle journée qui se termine. »

_Sourire aux lèvres, il sait que la mission sera accomplie. Comme si cet Hémaltone pouvait espérer s'en sortir face à ce qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Sachant que Flutina n'est plus qu'un légume qui va bientôt mourir, Meloetta sera alors « libre » pendant peu de temps. Mais il n'aime pas patienter pour rien … alors il a pris une méthode bien plus rapide._

« Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? »

« Hémaltone. Je dois vous donner ce livre. Je pense que cela vous plaira. »

_Difficile à dire si ça sera vraiment le cas, néanmoins, il le fait. Ce livre, le journal intime de la jeune femme. Elle a les draps remontés sur son corps, n'osant pas se montrer en nuisette devant cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaît pas comme chaque matin._

« Un journal intime ? Ecrit par moi ? Mais … je n'ai jamais fait ça ? Et pourtant, c'est mon écriture. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Vous êtes amnésque. Vous avez décidé d'écrire dans ce journal, chaque jour, pour vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé. C'est une solution comme une autre. »

« J'ai … vraiment pensé à ça ? Moi ? D'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi intelligente. »

« Pourtant, je peux confirmer que vous êtes une femme merveilleuse et que vous faites tout pour lutter contre cette amnésie. »

_Elle rougit brutalement, ouvrant le livre sur la première page. Elle pose son regard sur les mots écrits puis sur le jeune homme. Meloetta se rapproche discrètement de Flutina, un petit sourire aux lèvres en remarquant ce qu'elle lisait._

« Il semblerait que ce que j'ai écrit soit véridique, Hémaltone. Il n'y a que moi pour écrire tout cela et me faire ressentir ces choses. Est-ce que vous … tu peux venir t'asseoir à côté ? »

_Elle tapote doucement le lit, le jeune homme s'exécutant. Il tente de lire ce qui est marqué sur la première page mais elle prend son visage à deux mains, le regardant les yeux avant de dire d'une voix un peu amusée : _« Au moins, je sais que j'ai de très bons goûts. » _Elle finit par l'embrasser longuement, le livre tombant ouvert au sol sur la page ouverte, les mots suivants étant écrits dessus : _« Première leçon à ne jamais oublier : J'aime Hémaltone à la folie. »


	7. Chapitre 7 : SPQLV

**Chapitre 7 : Sans pouvoir quitter la ville**

« Quelque chose de mauvais et malsain est en train de se passer, si je ne me trompes pas. »

« Comment cela, Hémaltone ? C'est bien ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca l'est, ça l'est. Tu ne te trompes pas si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Oui mais bon … tu sais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là alors ? Est-ce que tu veux bien me l'expliquer ? »

« Je jette un œil dehors et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de choses malsaines qui se produisent dans cette ville … mais pas seulement ça. Je penses qu'il va falloir que l'on prenne quelques jours de repos. Du moins, qu'on quitte cet endroit quelques temps. »

« Si c'est aussi dangereux que cela, ne serait-il pas mieux que tu restes à mes côtés ? Ou que nous restons au même endroit ? Nous devrions alors être plus en sécurité ? »

« Est-ce que tu … préfères rester ici ? Pour garder tes repères, c'est bien cela ? »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement, n'osant pas lui répondre. Il a tout de suite compris le message qui émane de ses paroles. Si elle dit cela, ce n'est pas juste parce qu'elle ne veut pas partir mais … parce que d''après ce journal intime, elle a peur de ne pas se rappeler où ils se trouvent. Elle a peur de perdre beaucoup trop en quittant cet appartement. Elle bredouille et bafouille d'une voix tremblante :_

« Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, je ... »

« Je vais me charger de ta sécurité et pour cela, je ferais tout ce qui est nécessaire. Est-ce que tu as compris ? Je te protégerais, qu'importe l'endroit où tu es. Et je sais que Meloetta comme les autres feront de même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Meloetta, melo, meloetta, melo meloetta melo melo. »

_Bien entendu ! Pour elle, il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet ! Elle est là pour lui et pour Flutina ! Les autres pokémon ? La question ne se pose pas ! Mais bon, elle aussi a remarqué, comme Hémaltone, que quelque chose trame. Quelque chose de déplaisant, vraiment déplaisant._

« Maintenant que tout est décidé … que dirais-tu de passer une petite journée dehors, Flutina ? Cela te ferait du bien, non ? »

« Hein ? Que … euh … après tout ce qui vient d'être dit ? Que c'est dangereux et ... »

« Ça ne change rien. Nous sommes là pour te protéger, si tu t'inquiètes pour ça. »

Elle ne_ sait pas quoi dire … alors aucun mot ne sort. Elle fait confiance à cet homme. Elle ne le connaît que d'aujourd'hui mais le journal intime dont elle reconnaît sa propre écriture ainsi que les paroles réconfortes d'Hémaltone lui suffisent. Elle tend doucement sa main, le jeune homme la prenant en l'embrassant. Sans prévenir, il l'attire à lui avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se laisse dévorer, appréciant ce contact._

_Il réfléchit. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dût faire cela, loin de là. Normalement, c'est autre chose. Il doit en fait ramener des médicaments pour la jeune femme mais la laisser seule ? Hors de question ! Partir sans Meloetta ? Pareil !_

« Allons-y belle demoiselle ! Je serais votre guide ! »

_Elle pousse un petit rire, appréciant tout ce que fait Hémaltone pour elle. Comment peut-elle refuser une telle chose quand il parle ainsi ? Elle le remercie en chuchotant :_

« Je vous suis, mon prince. Emmenez-là où vous le désirez. »

« A défaut d'avoir l'allure d'un prince, je peux au moins te certificier que je suis le plus charmant des mendiants. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Si tous les mendiants pouvaient être comme toi, le monde se porterait tellement mieux. Nous partons alors ? »

_Un claquement de doigts et voilà qu'ils se trouvent en bas de l'immeuble mais derrière celui-ci. Sans un regard sur la droite alors qu'il aperçoit deux personnes qui semblent guetter les allers et venues de l'immeuble, il murmure quelques mots à Meloetta. Celle-ci disparaît une nouvelle fois, se retrouvant aux côtés des deux hommes. Elle ne veut pas faire souffrir mais pour ce genre de personnes, il vaut mieux .. un petit choc mental._

_Les deux corps tombent au sol mais avant de toucher ce dernier, ils se retrouvent téléportés dans deux poubelles. Meloetta retourne auprès d'Hémaltone, allant dans ses bras, un peu de sueur coulant de son front. Il lui caresse le crâne en disant :_

« Tu as bien mérité de te reposer, Meloetta. D'ailleurs, je remarque que je ne t'ai jamais donné de nom. Est-ce que tu en veux vraiment un ? Si c'est le cas, comme j'ai du temps maintenant, je peux y réfléchir plus longuement. Promis, je le ferais. »

« Si tu me le promets, je veux bien … mais un joli nom alors hein ? Car je suis ta pokémon et plus encore … beaucoup plus, hein ? »

_Hum ? C'est lui ou elle se montre un peu possessive. Il pose ses yeux sur elle, la pokémon n'osant pas le regarder. Il remarque néanmoins ses joues rougies par la gêne et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il vient l'embrasser sur les joues alors qu'elle pousse un petit cri de surprise, Flutina les regardant tous les deux._

« Est-ce que je vous dérange ? Si vous voulez, je vous laisses hein ? »

« Nullement, nullement. Mais disons que la voir très gênée, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux, n'est-ce pas, petite Meloetta ? »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Sans les finir

**Chapitre 8 : Sans les finir**

« Hémal … tone ? »

_Elle murmure cela avec lenteur. Elle semble chercher ses mots tandis que le jeune homme déglutit. Il a compris où elle veut en venir, ce qu'elle tente de dire. Les semaines qui s'écoulent le rendent anxieux mais n'arrange en rien l'état de la jeune femme._

« C'est bien moi, Flutina. Est-ce que tu es prête à apprendre les mots ? »

« Oui .. je suis prête ! Je suis … prête, oui ! »

_Elle se répète cela comme pour se donner plus de consistance. Le jeune homme déglutit, ayant du mal à rester insensible à cela. Quelques semaines ont suffit à la jeune femme pour commencer à avoir du mal à parler. Bientôt, il sera trop tard et … non ! Il ne veut pas y penser, il ne veut pas y penser ! Ce n'est pas bon … pas du tout._

« Alors, viens par là. Nous allons écrire pendant que tu travailles sur le bureau. »

« D'accord, je vous écoutes. Je veux bien vous suivre. Je vous aime. »

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose qui est drôle ? C'est réciproque. Je t'aime aussi. »

_Elle rigole, amusée par les propos d'Hémaltone avant d'aller dans la chambre avec lui. Là-bas, elle regarde à gauche et à droite, émerveillée par la chambre. Elle s'installe sur le lit puis finit par se coucher, tendant les bras en disant :_

« On peut faire un câlin tout d'abord, s'il vous plaît ? »

« On peut faire un câlin et même plus … mais seulement le câlin d'abord et ensuite, le reste quand tu auras fini tes travaux, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, comme vous le désirez, Hémaltone ! Je suis si heureuse ! »

_Elle a un petit éclat de rire tendre avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur elle. Elle se montre beaucoup plus entreprenante tout en restant mignonne à ses yeux. Il dépose plusieurs baisers sur son visage et ses lèvres, caressant ses hanches. Ils restent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se redresse, s'exclamant :_

« Hop ! Au boulot mademoiselle Flutina, nous avons du pain sur la planche ! »

« Je ne suis pas une planche à pain, je l'espères, messire Hémaltone. »

« Oh que non. Je peux affirmer le contraire. »

_Elle soulève sa poitrine en croisant ses bras dessous, comme une invitation à un peu plus de débauche de la part du jeune homme. Celui-ci rougit mais tapote le crâne de la jeune demoiselle. Pas de temps pour ça ! Le travail avant le reste !_

« Peut-être pour plus tard, non ? Quand ça sera à moi de te travailler, Flutina. »

« Ca sera ma récompense alors ? Est-ce que l'on peut faire un petit jeu comme ça ? »

« Hum, il n'y a pas un petit problème ? Si c'est ta récompense, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui en profite, ce n'est pas logique ? »

« Oh … Je suis sûre que nous pourrons en profiter tous les deux ! C'est le genre de récompenses qui nécessitent d'être deux ! »

_Elle est très convaincue par son idée et il l'approuve totalement. Même si l'idée le fait rougir violemment, surtout après un dernier regard sur sa poitrine qui est plus que généreuse et invitante. Le jeune homme toussote puis place ses mains sur le bureau, Flutina venant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil tout en disant :_

« Je suis prête ! Que dois-je apprendre ? Je … suis vraiment prête ! »

_Encore une confirmation. Elle a ses pensées qui s'embrouillent. Est-ce qu'elle régresse à ce point ? Le médecin lui en avait parlé mais bon … Bon sang ! Maintenant qu'elle parle de tout ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder son décolleté. Quel idiot !_

« Concentration, Hémaltone, concentration. »

_La voix qui lui parle est un peu colérique alors qu'il remarque Meloetta qui a croisé les bras, visiblement peu contente. Il déglutit, pris en faute, rougissant légèrement tout en détournant la tête. Il doit siffloter et penser à autre chose ! Il ne doit pas se faire remarquer, c'est un peu horrible de sa part, ça non ? Vraiment horrible._

« Pardon, Meloetta, je ne penses pas à mal, je te le promets. »

« Bien entendu, je sais à quoi tu penses, Hémaltone. Et ce n'est vraiment pas très plaisant. Je suis là, je tiens à te le rappeler alors arrêtes cela. »

« S'il te plaît, ne lis pas dans mes pensées alors, ça ne me plaît pas non plus. »

« Je ne le ferais plus mais … attendez que je dormes, s'il te plaît. »

_Le message est très bien passé. Le jeune homme va se concentrer, ça sera mieux, bien mieux. Pour ce qui est de la récompense de Flutina, il allait devoir trouver autre chose. Trois heures plus tard, la jeune femme s'étire, mettant bien en vue son décolleté mais le jeune homme l'ignore, un peu exténué. Elle se tourne vers lui, inquiète._

« Ca ne va pas ? Est-ce que vous voulez vous reposer ? Vous savez, j'ai peur de quelque chose … j'ai toujours peur de dormir. C'est marqué dans mon journal intime. Mes … anciennes Flutina me disent qu'elles ont peur de ne jamais se réveiller. Elles ont peur que je ne puisses plus jamais me rappeler de vous, qu'importe la méthode utilisée. Vous savez, si je vous aies proposé ces caresses et câlins, c'est pour pouvoir ancrer votre odeur dans ma peau et qu'instinctivement, mon corps se rappelle de vous, comme un automatisme. Si mon cerveau ne peut plus vous répondre, au moins que mon corps continue de battre pour vous. » _termine t-elle de dire, rougissante. Avec de tels mots, elle doit paraître absurde de parler ainsi … mais le jeune homme lui serre les mains, les baisant tendrement. Non, c'était magnifique._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Mise à nue

**Chapitre 9 : Mise à nue**

« Messire … Hémaltone ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

_Il est assis sur une chaise, se tenant la tête entre les mains comme pour réfléchir à quelque chose. Mais malgré sa perte de mémoire, la jeune femme n'est pas dupe. Elle a du mal à lire, beaucoup de mal mais elle se concentre et apprend rapidement grâce à l'aide de Meloetta.  
><em>

« Messire Hémaltone ? Vous ne me répondez pas, est-ce que vous voulez me rendre inquiète ? Ce n'est pas très sympathique de votre part si c'est cela. »

« Je … oh … pardon, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas ... »

_Elle place ses bras autour de lui, se trouvant dans son dos. Son visage se colle contre le dos de son crâne tandis qu'elle soupire tendrement. Elle respire son odeur et l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Elle l'aime tant , elle l'aime tant. Le journal ne fait que répéter cette phrase à chaque nouvelle page. Elle aussi, aujourd'hui, en rajoutera une qui débute de la sorte._

« Meloetta m'a aidé à apprendre plus rapidement et facilement. »

« Oh ? C'est une bonne chose alors … Flutina. Donc tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de soucis ou autres ? Tu n'as pas besoin de te reposer ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Non, non. Merci de votre … ta préoccupation. Est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas ? J'ai envie d'essayer par moi-même. »

« Bien entendu ! Bien entendu ! Tu peux le faire ! Je suis d'accord ! Je suis d'accord à ce sujet. Tu peux le faire ! Tu es libre par rapport à ça ! »

« Je veux prendre plus d'assurance par rapport aux anciennes Flutina dans ce journal intime. Je remarque qu'elles veulent tellement de choses mais n'ont jamais osé. »

« Et tu penses les accomplir contrairement à elle ? »

« J'en suis convaincue et sûre. Je ne crains pas ce qui m'attends. Je te conseilles de faire très attention, Hémaltone. Tu risquerais d'être très surpris. »

« J'avoue que je suis un peu inquiet, est-ce que je dois l'être ? »

« Il faut juste que je restes dans la chambre pour écrire mais bon, ce soir ? »

« Melo ?! »_ s'exclame la pokémon en se tournant vers Flutina. Celle-ci a un petit sourire, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour lui murmurer de ne rien lui déclarer pour le moment. Qu'il soit véritablement surpris, ça sera bien mieux._

« Hum ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez toutes les deux ? »

_Meloetta n'ose pas répondre alors que Flutina part dans la chambre. Il aimerait bien questionner la pokémon mais celle-ci est plongée dans son mutisme, confuse et gênée. Le jeune homme ne sait pas quoi vraiment dire, poussant un léger soupir._

_Le reste de la journée fut étrangement calme. Le jeune homme était resté assis, plongé dans ses pensées. Malgré les tentatives de Meloetta de lui faire retrouver le sourire, il n'avait rien laissé transparaître sur son visage._

_Comment ne pas penser à Flutina ? Elle qui se meure à petit feu, de jour en jour. Comment ne pas y penser ? Il finit par se lever avec lenteur. Le repas fut bien tranquille. Personne n'a parlé, il en fut de même pour la télévision. Il avait remarqué les regards Flutina envers lui mais aussi ceux de Meloetta._

« Je vais aller me coucher en premier, Flutina, Meloetta. Bonne nuit. »

« Oh, je viens te rejoindre dans dix minutes, Hémaltone. Juste un petit passage à la salle de bain et ça sera parfait. »

_Il fait un petit sourire à Flutina. Tant qu'elle ne perd pas la mémoire avant qu'elle ne dorme, ça lui convient. Qu'elle sache qu'elle ne dort pas avec un inconnu lorsqu'elle plonge dans le sommeil, c'est tout ce qui lui convient._

_Couché dans le lit, il garde les yeux ouverts bien qu'il soit plongé dans le noir. Il veut attendre Flutina et la serrer dans ses bras. Juste l'embrasser et la rassurer comme les autres fois. Même si tout cela ne sert à rien, il doit continuer, tous les jours, sans arrêt._

« Hémaltone ? Est-ce que je peux allumer la lumière ? »

« Bien entendu. Même si c'est étrange, d'habitude, tu n'as pas peur ... »

_Il s'arrête de parler en la voyant. Où … AH ! Elle avait déjà … cette nuisette rouge transparente. Enfin, c'était à l'époque où elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Mais surtout, à l'époque, elle portait quelque chose dessous. Sauf que là, ce soir, il pouvait …_

« Dans le journal, elles désiraient tant te remercier … mais elles n'en ont jamais eut le courage. C'est donc moi, ce soir, qui va faire ce que chaque Flutina désire depuis ces derniers mois. Comme tu as pût le remarquer, cette nuisette ne cache pas grand chose alors, tu ne vois aucun problème à ce que je la retires complètement, non ? »

« Flutina, tu … je ... »

_En voyant le regard gêné du jeune homme, elle sait que ce qu'elle a préparé l'a surpris. Cela la fait si sourire alors qu'elle descend les bretelles de sa nuisette, celle-ci tombant au sol. Elle vient se placer à quatre pattes sur le lit, le jeune homme ayant le regard évasif, passant parfois sur les formes de la jeune femme._

« Ils sont faits pour être regardés, Hémaltone. Mais pas uniquement. Tu peux aussi les toucher, leur faire tout ce que tu désires, tout ce que je désires. Hémaltone. »

_Elle répète son nom avant de se plaquer contre lui, collant sa poitrine contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle se met à l'embrasser vivement, donnant des coups de pied dans la couverture pour la faire tomber au sol. Si elle est dans cette tenue, il est alors normal qu'Hémaltone fasse de même de son côté, n'est-ce pas ? C'est logique, non ?_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Deux néophytes

**Chapitre 10 : Deux néophytes**

« Euh … Flutina, je ne sais pas comment réagir dans ces moments-là. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je t'avoue que … je crois que ma mémoire me joue des tours. Je sais que j'ai subit d'horribles choses mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler précisément. Je crois que ma tête veut que je sois … débutante comme toi. »

« C'est vrai ça ? Ta tête veut ça ? Je … ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. C'est super sympathique à elle de réagir de la sorte, elle aurait … »

« Chut, Hémaltone. Chut. Tu ne veux pas te mettre à l'aise aussi ? »

_Mais il a honte ! Tellement honte ! Devant le regard gêné et confus du jeune homme, elle s'apprête à se relever mais elle sent que les yeux d'Hémaltone sont rivés sur son corps Bon, le mieux sera visiblement de garder la lumière allumée._

« Je vais t'y aider alors, Hémaltone ! ZOUP ! Plus là ! »

_Avec facilité, elle retira les vêtements d'Hémaltone, celui-ci se laissant faire, légèrement apeuré mais surtout bien excité par la situation. Le petit cri de joie de Flutina le fit arrêter de cacher ses yeux avec ses mains, cherchant à la voir :_

« Il y a un problème ? Je suis anormal en bas ? Je … euh... »

« Non non ! C'est tout le contraire, Hémaltone ! Je veux dire euh … ben … enfin … Disons que je suis vraiment heureuse de remarquer que je ne te laisses pas indifférent ! Et est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose d'autre ? »  
><em><br>Il ne sait pas trop de quoi elle veut parler mais il bredouille quelques mots, comme pour l'inciter à y aller. Elle se colle sur lui, frottant son corps contre le sien avant de rapprocher son visage de ses oreilles, lui chuchotant doucement :_

« J'aimerais beaucoup jouer de ta flûte, Hémaltone. Tu m'y autorises ? »

« Hein euh ? J'ai pas tout compris mais oui ? »

_Elle pousse un petit rire tendre puis descend doucement son visage en recouvrant son corps de nombreux baisers un peu partout. Lorsqu'elle arrive au point crucial, le jeune homme s'exclame, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour que Flutina arrive à l'emmener là où il ne s'était jamais rendu auparavant._

« Oh ? Hum … Je ne peux plus siffler, Hématone, mais ce n'est pas grave, je pense que l'on va vite retrouver le moyen d'arranger cela ? »

_Elle se presse contre son cœur, l'invitant à passer ses mains dans son dos nu. Il s'exécute, encore un peu plongé dans l'extase alors qu'elle fait des mouvements de haut en bas avec son corps. Il ne faut que peu de temps pour qu'il retrouve une forme plus qu'appréciable. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne bouge pas son visage du sien, le regardant avec ardeur. Comme ça, c'est bien mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se place correctement sur lui, reprenant :_

« Hémaltone, nous nous aimons, toi et moi ? N'est-ce pas ? Tendrement, de la plus belle façon possible, et je suis sûre que tu ne me haïras jamais et ne m'abandonneras jamais. »

« C'est le cas … Je suis un peu inquiet, je ne l'ai jamais fait et je suis ridicule mais ... »

« Je veux juste que l'on s'aime pour cette nuit. Bon, j'ai déjà écrit ce qui allait se passer dans mon journal comme ça, demain, je ne serais pas surprise … tu n'as rien à craindre. »

_Elle a fait ça ? Elle savait qu'il allait accepter ça ? Quelle femme … Mais quelle femme ! Bien qu'il se sente gêné par tout ça, il la retourne subitement, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Surprise, elle écarquille les yeux avant de passer ses mains autour de son cou._

« Est-ce que tu veux bien me guider, Flutina ? S'il te plaît? »

« Avec grand plaisir, Hémaltone. Descends encore un peu … encore et … OH ! Remontes un peu … ici ! Parfait … tu arrives à ressentir ce que j'éprouve pour toi ? »

« C'est vraiment … ici ? C'est trempé, est-ce que ... »

_Elle ne peut s'empêcher de piquer un fard. Hémaltone parle avec une telle candeur qu'elle le trouve si mignon et attendrissant. Ses jambes viennent enserrer les hanches d'Hémaltone alors qu'elle le regarde avec ferveur, lui disant :_

« C'est bien ici. N'hésite pas un seul instant à prendre le rythme que tu désires. »

_Il hoche très rapidement la tête, confus et anxieux avant de s'exécuter. La jeune femme pousse un glapissement de bonheur, sa langue sortant de sa bouche. Même si son esprit veut tout oublier des malheurs qu'elle a subis dans le passé, son corps reçoit enfin ce qu'il désirait depuis tout ce temps. Ce journal, cette envie dévorante qui est ancrée en elle ! Qu'il continue maintenant et sans jamais s'arrêter !_

« AAAAAAAAH ! Flutina, je crois que je vais ... »

« Restes par ici, Hémaltone ! Ne sors pas ! Hors de question ! »

_Elle le retient, elle le force à ce qu'il soit en elle pour ce moment crucial. Elle le sent … elle sait qu'il a réussi à atteindre là où elle est à même de le ressentir le plus puissamment. Le jeune homme s'écroule contre son sein droit généreux, haletant :_

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Flutina, je … peux plus, désolé. »

« Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. J'espère que demain, je n'oublierais jamais cela, je ne veux pas l'oublier, Hémaltone. Je ne le veux pas. »

_Il fera tout pour qu'elle s'en rappelle mais pour le moment, il veut juste dormir contre elle. Bien logé sur son sein, il se décide à fermer les yeux alors qu'elle cherche à récupérer la couverture pour la déposer sur leurs corps. Finalement, ils ont réussi une chose que visiblement, tous les deux désiraient depuis si longtemps. Elle finit par s'endormir à son tour, serrant bien le jeune homme dans ses bras, le laissant couché sur elle._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Violeur aimant

**Quatorzième son : Tintamarre**

**Chapitre 11 : Violeur aimant**

« HIIIIIIII ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

_Le cri strident le tire de ses douces rêveries avant qu'il ne se réveille en sursaut, regardant où il est. Un simple constat de voir Flutina nue, lui dans la même tenue et il comprend ce que cela veut dire. Ses souvenirs de la nuit passée reviennent aussitôt en sa mémoire mais Flutina est comme apeurée, bredouillant en tirant la couverture sur elle :_

« S'il … s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal, ne me violez pas ! Je vous en pries ! »

« Te violer ? Flutina ? Mais … je … Enfin, je veux dire ... »

« Je vous en supplies ! Une fois, c'était assez ! Même si vous semblez différents des autres hommes, je ne veux plus ! Vous avez eut ce que vous vouliez non ? Vous avez même dormi avec moi, normalement, je ne le fais jamais, les autres partent, je ne veux pas que ça continue ! S'il vous plaît ! Veuillez partir ! »

« D'accord, je le ferais mais avant … il faut que tu prennes cela. »

_La mort dans l'âme, le jeune homme tend le journal intime de la jeune femme à cette dernière. Il lui fait un petit sourire triste avant de se rhabiller, quittant la chambre. Lorsqu'elle regarde autour d'elle, elle remarque qu'elle ne connaît guère cet endroit._

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Monsieur ? Oh … Vous êtes déjà parti. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est triste ? Elle prend le journal qu'il lui avait tendu, commençant à le lire tandis que de son côté, le jeune homme était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Meloetta le regarde, étonnée par les cris, demandant des explications :_

« Elle s'est réveillée en sursaut, Meloetta. Elle pensait que tout irait bien mais voilà, la vérité n'a pas tardé à se montrer, malheureusement. »

« Elle a encore perdu la mémoire, c'est bien ça, Hémaltone ? »

« C'est bien ça, Meloetta. Elle perd encore la mémoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai cru jusqu'au au dernier moment. Tu sais .. je … hier … c'était merveilleux entre elle et moi. C'était vraiment la première fois que je ressentais une telle chose. »

_Elle sait de quoi il parle, elle sait parfaitement. Elle le regarde tendrement, venant se presser contre son torse comme pour le rassurer bien qu'elle se doute que cela soit sans effet ou presque. Elle lui chuchote doucement :_

« Ne t'en fait pas, tout va finir par s'arranger. »

« Et comment ça, Meloetta ? Nous n'avons aucune solution, tu le sais bien ! »

« Ne cries pas ! Je veux te réconforter, je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça ? » _s'exclame la pokémon._

_Il bafouille quelques excuses, n'osant plus la regarder. Si, bien entendu. Il lui caresse le crâne, entendant quelques toussoteents. Flutina est sur le pas de la porte, rhabillée correctement, visiblement plus que gênée._

« Hémaltone ? C'est votre nom, n'est-ce pas ? Le journal ... »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne t'en fait pas, Flutina. Le plus important est que tu ailles bien. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui compte le plu. »

« Je vais bien mais merci de vous occuper de moi de cette façon. Ce journal raconte tout ce que vous faites pour moi, même hier, j'ai appris … enfin par rapport à hier, c'est moi qui ait initié le mouvement et je ... »

« Je l'ai continué. Tu n'es pas responsable de cela et bon, ce n'est pas grave. »

« Est-ce que … j'étais bien avec vous ? Je veux dire, est-ce que j'étais … bien ? »

_Bien ? Comment ça ? Il ne comprend pas où elle veut en venir mais lorsqu'elle rougit et détourner le regard, il finit par saisir ce qu'elle disait. Aussitôt, il répondit :_

« Euh ! Parfait ! C'était vraiment parfait ! Parfait ! Je veux dire, la première fois, c'était excellent. Enfin, c'était ma première fois et euh … pas la dernière, enfin, je m'avance quand je dis ça, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas voulu et je ne sais pas quoi dire et enfin .. »

_Elle pousse un petit éclat de rire avant de se rapprocher de lui. Doucement, elle l'embrasse sur la joue avant de reprendre la parole :_

« De ce que j'ai compris dans ce journal, je perds la mémoire chaque nuit et vous vous occupez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme si j'étais votre petite princesse attitrée. Je tiens à m'excuser de ma conduite, j'espère que vous comprendrez que ... »

« Je suis au courant de votre passé et je ne le juges pas. Le plus important pour moi est de continuer à veiller sur vous et de ne rien faire d'autre pour ... »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me tutoyer ? Cela paraît si étrange de vous entendre me vouvoyer, je crois que je n'arrive pas à le supporter bien que je n'en devine pas la raison. Je suis désolée de vous embêter avec tout cela, ce n'est pas voulu. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Je vais recommencer à te tutoyer. Nous allons donc reprendre les habitudes de la journée si cela ne te dérange pas. Si tu as des questions par rapport au livre, dis-les moi, je tâcherai d'y répondre du mieux que je le peux, je te le promets. »

« … … … OUI ! Merci pour tout, Hémaltone ! »_ s'exclame t-elle en souriant._

_Pendant un court instant, il avait pensé à un violeur. Lui. Lui comme violeur. Avoir profité de la faiblesse mentale de la jeune femme pour la faire sienne. Mais cet instant n'avait que peu duré. Maintenant, il pouvait souffler avec elle, respirer avec elle et enfin, il savait que tout était possible. Mais pour combien de temps ? Cela fait déjà plus d'un mois, presque deux, qu'il avait appris au sujet de sa dégénération cérébrale._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Ravage

**Chapitre 12 : Ravage**

« Flutina, aujourd'hui, je te proposes de faire un petit tour dehors. »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Hémaltone, tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? Je veux bien te suivre. Nous allons faire quoi plus exactement ? »

« Tout simplement quelques courses ! Mes stocks ne sont pas infinis mais j'ai envie que les gens comprennent à quel point nous sommes liés, toi et moi. Est-ce que cela te dérange ? »

Pas vraiment. Elle le sait d'après son journal. Celui-ci continue de s'épaisir et d'ailleurs, elle doit envisager l'achat d'un autre journal car elle n'a bientôt plus de place. Le jeune homme la regarde doucement, sourire aux lèvres avant de s'exclamer :

« Alors, c'est décidé ! Xynolo, Starni, Samboros ! Zou, tous dehors ! »

« Et moi alors ? Quand est-ce que tu me trouveras un joli nom, Hémaltone ? J'en peux plus d'attendre, tu sais ? On ne fait pas attendre une fille comme ça ! C'est méchant ! »

« J'en ait un … mais je ne te le dirais pas tout de suite ! Hahaha ! »

_Un ? Vraiment ? Elle tente de lire dans ses pensées mais elle arrive à voir que c'est vrai sans pour autant trouver le prénom ! Elle sait que ça commence par un M aussi ! Ça ne serait pas quand même Meloetta ? Si c'est ça et qu'il se moque d'elle alors ça va barder !_

« Ben si c'est comme ça, je fais ma boudeuse ! »

_Alors qu'elle boude ! C'est ce qui la rend encore plus mignonne ! Le jeune homme rigole après les dires de Meloetta, poussant un petit soupir attendri. Il la prend dans ses bras avant de quitter l'immeuble avec elle. Malgré tous les soucis ambiants, ils doivent bien profiter un peu de leur vie à deux. Flutina l'accompagne, le prenant par le bras tandis qu'ils sont maintenant dehors, prenant un bon bol d'air frais._

« J'ai l'impression de n'être pas sortie depuis des semaines. »

« Dans le fond, ce n'est pas totalement faux, c'est bien pour ça que je tentes de t'y forcer. »

« Tu ne me forces à rien. Je suis bien contente de pouvoir sortir un peu, je dois l'avouer. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir, Hémaltone. Même si les personnes nous regardent étrangement. On dirait presque que nous sommes deux célébrités. »

« C'est un peu le cas mais c'est le genre de connaissances dont tu peux aisément tirer un trait dessus, Flutina. Je peux te le promettre, ça ne sert à rien. »

« Moi ? Une célébrité ? Vraiment ? Déjà que je trouves cela étrange d'être maintenant une adulte, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Est-ce que j'étais une bonne célébrité ? »

« L'une des meilleures dans ton domaine. Et cette voix ! Cette voix ! Tu étais superbe. »

« Vraiment ? Ma voix ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais avec ? J'étais chanteuse, c'est ça ?! »

_Elle s'exclama avec joie, ravie d'apprendre cela tandis qu'il émet un petit sourire amusé. Il suffit de peu pour qu'elle soit heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Caressant ses cheveux d'une main, il sifflote doucement alors qu'il voit ses pokémon qui se tournent vers lui, ravis._

« Et oui ! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps mais vous comprenez que j'étais un peu obligé, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois, on ne peut pas faire ce que l'on veut. »

« Comment cela Hémaltone ? Tu parles à tes pokémon ? »

« Je tentes de les rassurer que ça va mieux maintenant. Flutina, tu veux aller quelque part ? Dans un magasin ? Faire les boutiques? Ou juste se promener ? »

_Elle ne savait pas sur le moment. Elle hausse les épaules comme pour lui montrer que pour le moment, elle ne s'y intéresse pas et qu'il est le seul à décider ! Le jeune homme choisit alors de l'emmener tout d'abord dans un petit coin pour manger tous ensemble. Les pokémon à leurs pieds, sauf Meloetta qui se trouve sur les genoux d'Hémaltone, le repas se passe paisiblement. Après cela ? Le jeune homme choisit un magasin de vêtements, la garde robe de Flutina ayant besoin d'être un peu changée._

_Le reste de la journée se passe plus aisément. Quelques emplettes pour les courses de la semaine, quelques achats vestimentaires pour elle, pour lui et pour les pokémon car oui, Hémaltone s'est trouvé une envie les déguiser et voilà, le tour est joué ! Il est maintenant l'heure de rentrer et ils doivent se rapprocher de l'heure du repas pour la soirée. Invitant la jeune femme à monter les escaliers, il remarque que Meloetta s'arrête subitement._

« Meloetta ? Un souci ? »_ pense t-il alors que la pokémon lui répond par le même mode opératoire, inquiète et soucieuse :_

« Oui, on dirait bien que l'appartement … du moins, il y a eut quelque chose là-bas. »

« J'y vais en premier. Ne t'en fait pas, tu peux juste prévenir Flutina d'attendre un peu avec les pokémon ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me laisserais pas faire s'il y a un problème. »

_Il passe en avant, Meloetta stoppant Flutina de suivre Hémaltone alors que celui-ci se dirige vers l'appartement. La porte est ouverte … et l'intérieur est saccagé et ravagé. Celui ou ceux qui sont responsables de ça ne semblaient même pas rechercher quelque chose, loin de là._

« Mais … pourquoi ? Hémaltone ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

« On a eut de la visite pendant que nous n'étions pas là. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Quelle est la raison ? Est-ce que nous … avons des gens qui nous haïssent à ce point, Hémaltone ? Rien n'est marqué dans mon journal, pourtant ! »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que ton journal ne montrer pas, Flutina. Et généralement, moins tu en sais, mieux tu te porteras, je peux te le promettre. »

_Mais pour le moment, il allait devoir prévenir la police. Hors de question de laisser passer cela. Il était hors de question de se laisser faire dorénavant._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Perte d'élocution

**Chapitre 13 : Perte d'élocution**

« Hémaltone, est-ce à cause de moi que cela se produit ? »

« Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être ta faute, Flutina ? »

_Il se tourne vers elle, étonné par sa question alors que la police est en train d'inspecter les lieux. La jeune femme le regarde, tremblante, tandis que les pokémon du jeune homme sont réunis autour de lui. Un tel ravage ne doit pas être impuni ! Elle commence à bafouiller :_

« Je suis responsable de tout ça. Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de moi. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Si tu remarques, ils n'ont pas fouillé dans tes affaires, ce qui implique qu'ils sont venus pour autre chose mais quoi ? En fait, ils n'ont rien cherché même. C'est juste de la destruction gratuite. Ils le payeront. »

« Hmm ? Hémaltone, c'est bien ça ? J'aimerai vous interroger si possible. »

« Vous le pouvez même si je ne vois pas trop comment vous aider. »

« Vous allez très vite voir. Vous êtes une ancienne célébrité, mêlée à quelques morts et affaires des plus sordides, vous devriez ... »

« Est-ce que l'on peut parler de tout ça autre part ? »

_Hémaltone émet un grognement aux paroles du policier. Flutina a put entendre une partie de la conversation et semble choquée par ce qu'elle apprend. Le jeune homme force le policier à le suivre pour pouvoir discuter avec lui tranquillement._

_Une bonne heure plus tard, les voilà à nouveau dans l'appartement. Le policier lui a signalé qu'ils allaient mettre des hommes dans les alentours pour surveiller tout ça. Hémaltone lui avait à peine répondu, regardant Flutina. Celle-ci allait sûrement lui poser bon nombre de questions, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien non. Elle reste muette à ce sujet, ne cherchant pas à se renseigner par rapport à toute cette histoire._

« Nous devrions aller nous coucher, Hémaltone. »

« Je te rejoins bientôt, Flutina. Attends-moi donc. Je fais quelque chose. »

_Elle le laisse seule tandis que le jeune homme plonge dans ses pensées. Une rapide conversation mentale avec Meloetta ne laisse planer aucun doute sur le ou les responsables de cet attentat sur leur appartement. Ils savent que c'est encore ce Solomon mais aucune preuve n'est trouvable ! AUCUNE ! Le jeune homme se retient de pousser un cri de rage avant de remercier Meloetta, s'excusant par rapport à elle._

« Je te dirais ton nom un autre jour, je suis désolé, Meloetta. »

« En vue des circonstances, je crois que c'est mieux. Mais j'espère qu'il arrêtera d'être retardé, je n'en peux plus d'attendre une réponse positive à ce sujet. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne sera pas décevant de ta part, Hémaltone. Je l'espère. Bonne nuit. »

_Il embrasse la pokémon sur les joues avant de la serrer dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes. Elle se laisse docilement faire, comme si elle désirait ne jamais quitter ses bras. Le jeune homme les retire puis va rejoindre Flutina. Dans le lit, elle est déjà endormie. Il cherche à la garder contre lui mais c'est à peine si elle accepte cela._

_Le lendemain matin, il est le premier debout et redoutes comme à chaque fois le lever de la jeune femme. Déglutissant, un peu inquiet, il prépare le petit-déjeuner jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se présenter à lui, se frottant les yeux. Il fait un petit sourire rassurant, prêt à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il faut avant de dire :_

« Bonjour, Flutina. Si tu cherches une explication, elle se trouve dans le journal intime qui est posé sur ta table de chevet. Ca sera plus facile pour comprendre. »

« Aheu … Euh … geuh ah … oui. Oui. »

_Il hausse un sourcil, étonné, la regardant repartir vers la chambre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Meloetta et le reste des pokémon finissent par se réveiller à leur tour. Lorsque Flutina revient, elle est soucieuse, se massant le front avant de répéter :_

« Hé … Hémal … Hémal … Hémaltone, c'est c'est … c'est ça ? »

« Oui, bien entendu. Hémaltone est mon nom, il doit être marqué dans ton journal non ? Ne t'en fait pas, il y a un peu de dégâts mais aujourd'hui, ça sera session nettoyage. »

« Je je je … d'accord. J'ai lu le le le livre ! Par pardon ! Par ! »

_Là, ça devient inquiétant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il se rapproche d'elle, posant une main sur son crâne avant qu'elle ne se mette à sangloter. Elle cherche à s'exprimer mais n'y arrive presque plus ? Elle n'est quand même pas en train de …_

« Perdre sa voix, Hémaltone. Le médecin te l'avait dit. Peu à peu. »

« Non ! Pas sa voix ! Pas la sienne ! Je refuses, Meloetta ! Je refuses ! »

« On ne peut rien y faire, Hémaltone, on ne peut rien y faire malheureusement. Je ne peux te dire que cela, je suis désolée. »

« Je ne veux pas … Flutina ! Attends ! On va passer la journée pour que tu recommences à parler correctement ! Promis ! Viens par-là ! »

_Comment est-ce qu'il peut s'imaginer jouer de la musique sans elle ? Ils devaient chanter … et danser ensemble. Ils devaient faire tellement de choses liées à la musique tous les deux ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! JAMAIS ! Ca n'aurait JAMAIS dût se produire ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS !_

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Tout ça à cause de Solomon mais aussi de lui-même. Ce jour maudit où elle avait tenté de nuire à sa vie, il aurait dût être là. Il aurait dût tout faire pour l'arrêter ! TOUT ! Mais il n'avait rien fait ! C'était de sa faute, c'était de sa faute, c'était de sa faute ! Le regard perdu dans la vague, ses yeux fixaient juste le mur en face de lui. De sa faute !_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Hors de contrôle

**Chapitre 14 : Hors de contrôle**

« Qu'est-ce que … J'en étais sûr ! »

_Il s'écrit alors qu'il est sorti de l'appartement avec Flutina et les pokémon. Il a décidé de les prendre à leur propre piège ! Observant les lieux, il a bien remarqué trois personnes qui pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble, des personnes dont les intentions sont loin d'être bonnes ! AH ! Ils allaient le payer et salement ! Revenant dans l'appartement après leurs méfaits, cette fois-ci, il n'y a aucun doute !_

« Ils recherchent bien quelque chose mais quoi ? Si c'est Flutina, ils doivent se douter qu'elle est avec moi ! Ce n'est donc pas elle qu'ils recherchent mais qui alors ? »

« De qui ? De quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hémaltone ? » _dit Flutina, arrivant à s'exprimer à peu près correctement après quelques heures de travail. Mais il sait que dès demain, son élocution partira encore et toujours._

« Oh, de rien, Flutina, de rien. Meloetta ? Est-ce que tu as put faire ce que je voulais ? »

_Meloetta apparaît à côté de lui, hochant la tête. Parfait alors ! Il embrasse doucement Flutina sur les lèvres, lui disant de patienter alors que ses pokémon vont l'aider à ranger tout ça. Parfait ! PARFAIT ! PARFAIT ! HAHAHAHA !_

« Meloetta, je te suis. Flutina, tu restes ici et tu n'ouvres à personne, compris ? Meloetta, tu nous fais disparaître ? Que nul ne sache que nous sommes partis de l'appartement ! »

« Je le fais mais je n'apprécies pas cette idée, je dois te l'avouer. »

« Il ne faut pas croire que je vais les briser, loin de là. Je vais juste les forcer à parler. Flutina, tu as compris ? Tu ne bouges pas de là, tu ne sors pas de là. »

« D'accord, comme tu le veux, Hémaltone. Merci bien. »

_Elle se répète car elle ne voit pas quoi dire par rapport aux paroles du jeune homme. Celui-ci disparaît subitement avec Meloetta, se retrouvant une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant et les téléportations s'enchaînent jusqu'à être dans une salle à manger, un homme d'une trentaine d'années étant installé sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision. Une arme à feu posée sur la table basse devant lui, à côté de ses pieds, il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence d'Hémaltone derrière lui._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts vint prendre le violoncelle en main, l'archet dans l'autre, commençant à en jouer avec vélocité, accélérant le rythme de telle façon que l'homme vint se retourner aussitôt, surpris. La télévision explose sans prévenir, l'homme commençant à hurler de douleur, du sang s'écoulant de ses oreilles. Avec difficulté, il arrive à récupérer l'arme à feu mais Meloetta utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques pour la projeter sur le côté tandis qu'Hémaltone arrête sa musique, fixant l'homme._

« Et si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faisiez, toi et tes amis dans mon appartement ? Vous sembliez vouloir quelque chose. Ca fait deux fois de suite, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, est-ce un autre groupe de la même bande qui était responsable du premier ? »

« Je ne parlerais jamais, je ne suis pas ... »

« LA FERME ! JE N'AI PAS DE TEMPS POUR PLAISANTER ! »

_Cet enfoiré veut jouer à ça ? On va voir combien de temps il fait le cador ! Le jeune homme reprend son violoncelle, accélérant le rythme ! Puisqu'ils veulent s'en prendre à lui, il va vite comprendre à quel point il se trompe ! Les meubles commencent à se fissurer, comme les murs alors que l'appartement tremble de toutes parts._

« HEMALTONE ! ARRÊTE ! S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

_Le message télépathique de Meloetta ne semble pas vouloir le stopper. Des entailles apparaissent sur le corps de son adversaire, que ça soit au visage ou aux bras. Il n'y a pas encore de traces de sang mais s'il continue, il risque de ... _

« Je vais parler ! PROMIS ! Je vais parler ! Arrêtez ça ! Maintenant ! Je ne veux pas mourir pour ça moi ! Je ne veux pas du tout ! Je dirais tout ! Tout ce qu'il faut ! »

« C'est Solomon, le responsable de tout ça, n'est-ce pas hein ? C'est Solomon ? PARLES ! »

« SOLOMON ! Il a contacté notre organisation ! Il voulait que l'on récupère cette pokémon légendaire ! Celle qui est à côté de vous ! Il y a une grosse récompense à la clé ! Il a dit que cela lui permettrait de sauver son studio de musique ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas ! J'en ait assez ! Arrêtez cette musique, je vous en supplies ! »

_Un dernier son se fait entendre de la part du violoncelle, strident et puissant, portant dans les aiguës avant que l'homme ne tombe au sol, de l'écume s'écoulant de sa bouche. Il est parcouru de soubresauts alors qu'Hémaltone fixe Meloetta. Il la regard étrangement, ses yeux bleus bouillonnant de rage :_

« Maintenant que l'on sait de qui il s'agit, on peut partir. »

« Hémaltone, tu me fais vraiment peur, je n'aime pas ça. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, que ça soit à toi, ou alors à Flutina ou aux autres pokémon. Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Mons... Monstre … tu … tu es un monstre ! » _tente de dire l'homme couché au sol, Hémaltone se tournant vers lui, prêt à rejouer de son instrument, le regard vide d'émotion._

« Je pensais que cela avait été suffisant. Comme quoi, on est jamais trop sûrs. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais arranger ça une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« NON ! Hémaltone ! Je t'en empêcherais ! »

_Elle le téléporte avant qu'il ne recommence à jouer de son instrument. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls, il s'apprête à hurler pour demander des explications mais les tremblements dans le corps de Meloetta l'en empêchent. La musique n'est pas faite pour servir le mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tsss … Foutaises. Il suffit de voir ce que Solomon en fait._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Malmené de partout

**Chapitre 15 : Malmené de partout**

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Promis ! Je vous dirais tout ! PROMIS ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Empêchez-le de me faire du mal ! Je vous le promets ! S'il vous plaît ! »

_L'homme est recroquevillé sur lui-même, adossé dans un coin du mur, tournant le dos aux policiers. Son appartement est ravagé alors que les policiers le regardent avec étonnement. Posant une main sur son épaule, le policier recule aussitôt lorsque l'homme hurle de peur._

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! NE ME FAITES PAS DE MAL ! JE SERAIS SAGE ! JE VOUS LE PROMETS ! NE ME FAITES PAS DE MAL ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIES ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ? C'est la première fois que je vois un homme dans cet état. Et ce coup de fil anonyme ? »

« Ca vient d'une cabine téléphonique. Impossible de savoir qui l'utilisait alors. Mais surtout, elle se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit désigné. »

« Vous … vous pouvez me protéger hein ? Je vous dirais tout sur Solomon ! JE VOUS DIRAIS TOUT ! Je vous dirais tout ce qu'il faut ! Mais protégez-moi aussi ! Les autres vont vouloir me tuer si je vous révèle tous ! Je préfères encore mourir plutôt que de continuer ! Je vous en supplies ! Faites tout pour me protéger, je ne veux pas qu'il recommence ! J'ai compris ma leçon, je ne continuerais pas là-dessus ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! »

« Embarquez-le. Peut-être qu'il faudra appeler l'asile psychiatrique ensuite, j'ai l'impression que l'on va avoir de gros soucis en perspective »

« Oh, on ne sera pas les seuls d'après ce que nous dit cet homme. Je crois bien qu'il a beaucoup à nous réléver, énormément même. Ce n'est pas forcément déplaisant quand on y réfléchit bien. Héhéhé ! Solomon, cet homme trempe dans tout mais nous n'avons jamais eut de preuves à son sujet. Peut-être que ce n'est que le commencement. »

« Ca ne fera que du bien de purger un peu cette ville de toute cette racaille. Même si ça va être un boulot monstre pour y arriver. Ah … je vous le jures, je ne sais pas ce qui nous attends mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être aisé dans le fond. »

« Héhéhé, arrêtes donc de te plaindre et embarquons ce type, on a encore du travail ! »

_Les deux policiers soulèvent l'homme avec difficultés, celui-ci restant recroquevillé. Un scellé est mis sur la porte de l'appartement. Les autres feront une étude de l'appartement pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas le premier homme trouvé de la sorte. Il doit bien y en avoir une dizaine maintenant. Tous font partis de la même organisation criminelle. Quelqu'un a décidé de purger cette ville mais qui ?_

« Hémaltone ? Blessé ? Tu ... »

« Ne parles donc pas trop, Flutina. Tu sais bien que tu as du mal. Gardes donc tes forces pour le reste de la soirée. Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, rien de sérieux. »

« Je peux te … soigner ? »

« Non pas besoin, j'ai dit que tu pouvais aller te reposer. Maintenant, fais-le avant que je ne m'emporte, compris ? J'ai encore à faire. Je regarde la télévision. »

« Hémaltone, ne parles pas comme ça à Flutina ! Tu sais bien qu'elle fait des efforts ! »

« Meloetta, je n'arrêterais jamais tant que je ne serais pas sûr qu'il croule en prison voire pire ! Maintenant qu'il a décidé de s'en prendre AUSSI à toi, il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés en regardant tout cela se faire ! COMPRIS ?! »

« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu me sauves ! COMPRIS ? ! » _hurle la pokémon en réponse au jeune homme, celui-ci émettant un grognement de mécontentement. Qy'est-ce qu'elle peut comprendre de toute façon ? Comme si cela la concernait … c'est lui qui est visé par Solomon ! Même si c'est indirectement, il sait qu'il est visé !_

« Ca ne changera rien. J'en ait assez, nous avons assez parlé. Au revoir. »

_Il quitte l'appartement avec colère, délaissant la jeune femme, ses pokémon et Meloetta. Celle-ci tremble, dans le même état que lui, visiblement furieuse par la tournure des évènements, ce n'était pas ça qu'elle désirait ! PAS DU TOUT ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça se passe ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça ?_

_Le jeune homme est dehors, les mains dans les poches, regardant l'écran géant qui présente les informations du jour. AH ! Voilà ! Parfait ! C'est ça qu'il veut ! Il veut voir à quel point Solomon est descendu en flèche ! A quel point cette hécatombe est là ! HAHAHA ! HAHAHA ! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait plaisir !_

« Les nouvelles sont formelles : De nombreuses personnes inculpées de meurtres, vols et autres trafics comme kidnappings de pokémon, seraient liés à Solomon. Lorsque celui-ci fut interrogé par la police et les journalistes, il a insisté sur la non-véracité de ces informations, déclarant que quelqu'un veut faire du mal à sa popularité grandissante. »

« Pauvre fou, grandissante ? Dans quel monde est-ce que tu vis ? Personne ne t'aime ! PERSONNE ! TU COMPRENDS, SOLOMON ?! »

_En criant son nom, il émet un profond râle qui provient de son cœur. Ah … Ah … C'est pour bientôt. Solomon va couler, son empire aussi. Comme un capitaine, il ne pourra quitter le navire qui sombre. Il va réussir. Il remarque les regards autour de lui, s'exclamant :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?! Vous voulez ma photo ? Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Compris ? Alors lâchez-moi avant que je ne m'énerve ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

« Dites ? Ça ne serait pas Hémaltone ? Vous savez, le musicien qui accompagnait Kastry. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ? Ces êtres ne réfléchissent jamais ! Ils s'abreuvent de n'importe quelle musique ! De n'importe quelle chanson ! Monstre … Ce mot est resté ancré dans son crâne depuis le jour où il l'a entendu dans cet appartement. Cet homme n'avait pas tort, loin de là. Il était un monstre qui venait enfin d'être relâché après tout ce temps._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Naufrage

**Chapitre 16 : Naufrage**

« Comment ça ? Il se rétracte ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Je veux des explications ! MAINTENANT ! Je ne le laisserais pas faire ça ! Pas impunément, vous avez compris ?! »

« Je suis désolée mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, ils en ont déjà parlé à la presse. »

« DISPARAISSEZ ! ET VITE ! »

_La secrétaire part en courant, visiblement effrayée par Solomon tandis que l'homme est en sueur. Ces enfoirés ! Dès qu'il y a un problème, ils osent le trahir et le frapper en plein dans le dos ! Ces enfoirés ! Ils le payeront cher ! Ils en payeront le prix ! Il leur en fera baver ! Quitte à ce qu'ils disparaissent ! Il allait les faire disparaître, oui !_

« Tout ça car ces idiots sont incapables de capturer une simple Meloetta ! »

_Tout ça car il a vu trop grand ? Non, il n'a jamais vu trop grand ! JAMAIS ! Il doit continuer ses projets, même si cela doit alors annoncer la fin du studio ! NON ! Ce studio, c'est toute sa vie ! Il n'a pas passé plus d'une vingtaine d'années pour abandonner maintenant !_

« Je sais qui est derrière tout ça. JE LE SAIS ! Je lui ferais payé ! »

_Mais comment ? Avec qui ? Qui va prendre le risque de lui obéir maintenant ? Tout le monde le discrédite ! Que ça soit ses employés, ses collègues, ses chanteuses, ses danseuses, tous et toutes ! Ils osent se retourner contre lui après tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux ! Même cette secrétaire, il le sait, elle partira dès qu'il aura le dos tourné.  
><em>

« Service de la police ! Monsieur Solomon ? »

_Il n'a pas eut le temps de refuser leur présence qu'ils sont déjà là. Ces fichus policiers ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent encore ? Ils n'en ont pas assez ? Il faut qu'ils s'amusent avec sa carcasse, c'est ça ? Ils doivent se sentir forts et fiers, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ?_

« Veuillez nous suivre. Un interrogatoire sera nécessaire. »

« Je ne parlerais pas sans la présence de mon avocat, je tiens à vous le dire. »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, il est déjà contacté à ce sujet. Maintenant, veuillez nous accompagner sans causer plus de problèmes. »

« Vous savez qui je suis ? Alors évitez de me parler comme si j'étais n'importe qui ! Compris ? Je ne suis pas votre ami ou autre ! »

« Nous n'avons jamais pensé cela. Maintenant, si vous voulez nous suivre sans continuer à vous ridiculiser aux yeux de tous et de toutes, cela sera bien mieux, merci. »

_Se ridiculiser ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme est en train d'insinuer ? Ces hommes se croient tout permis ! Pour qui ils se prennent ? Ils verront lorsqu'il sera libre ! Ils comprendront bien rapidement leur erreur ! Ils comprendront à qui ils avaient affaire ! Mais pour l'heure, il va les suivre mais il sera libre, qu'importe ce que ces ex-associés diront. Mesure de précaution._

« Nous apprenons à l'instant que le producteur Solomon fut emmené en prison en attendant le jour de son jugement. De plus grandes nouvelles dans les heures qui viennent. »

« Hahaha … Parfait ! Parfait ! Parfait ! PARFAIT ! »

_Le jeune homme s'exclame et s'exalte sur place tandis qu'il éteint la télévision. Il regarde Flutina avec un grand sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. PARFAIT ! Il s'écrit :_

« Tu vas enfin être en paix ! Tu as compris ? Tu as entendu ? »

« Moi ? Paix ? Mais … comment ? »

« Ah … oui, c'est vrai. Disons plutôt que cet homme est un enfoiré qui mérite sa place. C'est lui qui est responsable de tous nos malheurs mais c'est maintenant terminé. »

_Il ne peut s'empêcher d'exprimer sa profonde joie rien qu'en apprenant ça. HAHAHA ! Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est super ! Il ne peut … hein ? Meloetta ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le regarde aussi tristement ? Il y a un souci ? Il cligne des yeux._

« Meloetta ? Ne me dit pas que tu es triste à cause de ce qui lui arrive hein ? »

« Non, je suis triste à cause de ce que tu deviens. Tu n'es plus Hémaltone. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis le seul et unique Hémaltone. Il n'en existe pas deux comme moi ! Tu te fais du souci pour rien ! »

« Je me fais du souci car tu deviens violent et monstrueux ! Voilà ! Tu deviens comme eux ! Tu as utilisé … je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Depuis des semaines ! »

« Je suis un monstre, ne l'oublies pas. Je suis un monstre ! Une créature horrible ! »

« Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais ça ! »

_Elle semble tout autant en colère que lui mais une colère tournée vers sa personne. Sa personne qui ignore complètement les problèmes. Le jeune homme est juste là, en train de la regarder, comme si de rien n'était. Elle le regarde et lui-même la fixe. _

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je vais me coucher. Je ne vais pas gâcher ce bon moment avec des imbécillités de la sorte. Flutina, je te rappelles que tu dors dans le même lit. Normalement, tu as put lire à peu près ce qui était marqué dans le journal non ? »

« Oui monsieur Hémaltone. J'arrive tout de suite. » _dit-elle dans un petit sourire qu'il tente de lui rendre. Il arrive à sourire mais il a quelque chose de … mauvais._

« Hum. Tu n'es pas obligée de te coucher tout de suite. Il vaut mieux que tu attendes. »

_Pourquoi cela ? Car il ne se sent pas bien. Il regarde Flutina puis Meloetta. Il se sent mal, vraiment mal par rapport à quelque chose qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer correctement. Est-ce le fait de s'être disputé avec la pokémon ? Il ne sait pas. Il veut juste … aller dormir._


	17. Chapitre 17 : UCPTLC

**Chapitre 17 : Une chanson pour tenir le coup**

« Le petit … Jean … aimait beaucoup … lire contre … contre … un arbre ! »

« Félicitations Flutina ! Bravo ! C'est parfait ! On continue ? »

« J'ai un peu mal … au crâne, Hémaltone. »

« Alors, on va tout simplement se reposer, ça sera mieux, j'imagine. »

_Il dit cela doucement et tendrement. Voilà à quel point l'état de la jeune femme a empiré. Elle est obligé de lire des livres pour enfants pour apprendre à nouveau les bases. Horrible, c'est tout simplement horrible, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie de vomir. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que Solomon fut arrêté, son jugement est pour bientôt._

_Mais il y a autre chose : Meloetta. La pokémon ne lui adresse plus la parole depuis tout ce temps ou presque. C'est à peine si elle lui répond. Est-ce qu'il a vraiment changé ? Il ne sent rien de différent … juste cette envie destructrice de punir ceux qui sont responsables des maux de ce monde. Mais est-ce à lui de faire la justice ?_

« Quand la justice elle-même est incapable de le faire, c'est à moi, oui. »

« Hein ? Euh … Hémaltone ? De quoi … tu parles ? Je peux … savoir ? »

« Rien de spécial, Flutina, rien de spécial, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu continues à lire, tu as beaucoup à faire. »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. »

_Il pousse un petit soupire amusé avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bon, puisqu'elle le demande aussi gentiment, il ne voit pas pourquoi il refuserait cela hein ? Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il hoche la tête positivement avant de se mettre en position correctement._

« Je n'arrive plus à écrire dans le journal, Hémaltone. Comment ...vais-je faire ? »

« Alors, tu me diras ce que tu veux écrire, d'accord ? C'est une bonne solution. Et j'irais écrire à ta place, même si c'est intime et gênant. »

_Elle a le rouge aux joues mais hoche la tête. C'est une bonne idée mais elle va éviter les choses trop intimes. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se moque d'elle. C'est pourquoi elle va tout faire pour y arriver mais … elle sait comme lui. Elle sait que tout cela est inutile._

« Hémaltone, peut-être faut-il arrêter non ? Arrêter de vouloir me faire apprendre, non ? Si ça ne sert à rien, il vaut mieux alors ne plus se battre. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On va continuer à se battre ! Encore et encore ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Tu vas y arriver ! Tu combattras ce que tu fais ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit-elle, essayant de faire des phrases complètes du premier coup. Elle caresse sa joue alors qu'il s'écrit :_

« J'ai dit que nous allions nous battre ! Voilà tout ! Nous allons y arriver ! »

« S'il te plaît, j'en ait assez d'écrire. Je veux faire autre chose. »

_Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire pour l'aider ? Il n'a aucune idée ! Il est pieds et mains liés, il ne peut rien faire ! Il n'a aucun choix, aucune possibilité ! Il peut juste la regarder mourir à petit feu ? Hors de question, il refuse cela, il le refuse ! Il ne l'acceptera pas ! Il ne veut pas ! ELLE N'A PAS A MOURIR POUR LUI !_

« Hémaltone, tu me fais peur quand tu me regardes comme ça, vraiment très peur. S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu veux bien te calmer ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me calmerais, Flutina ? Tu me demandes d'abandonner tout ce que je fais depuis des mois ! Comme ça ! Les précédentes Flutina n'étaient pas comme ça ! Elles ... »

« Tu vois le problème, Hémaltone ? Tu … parles des anciennes … chaque Flutina … est une nouvelle Flutina … Flutina qui régresse à chaque fois. Bientôt, je ne pourrais … qu'à peine bouger. Je ne pourrais … plus parler ou apprendre. »

_Assez ! Assez et assez ! Meloetta ! Elle a peut-être une solution hein ? Il ne l'a jamais utilisée mais elle est une pokémon légendaire ! Elle doit bien avoir une solution ! Un petit tour de passe-passe légendaire ! Capable de régler tous les problèmes ! Il le sait ! Il en est convaincu ! Il en est sûr et certain ! Il part vers elle, la pokémon étant assise sur le sommet d'un fauteuil tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute vie._

« Meloetta ! Viens m'aider ! Je sais que tu en capable ! »

« Hémaltone ? Non. Je ne t'aiderais pas. Regardes-toi dans le miroir. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait se regarder dans le miroir ? Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces idioties ! Il n'a pas envie de se regarder dans le miroir ! Il a beaucoup mieux à faire ! Alors qu'il s'apprête à lever sa main vers la pokémon, il s'arrête, se massant le front. Assez … il est juste usé. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Il s'écroule sur le canapé, regardant le sol._

« Je suis usé … j'allais frapper Meloetta. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ? Je ne suis plus moi-même. J'en ait assez, vraiment assez. »

_Il n'ose plus la regarder. Frapper Meloetta, quel monstre faut-il être pour faire une telle chose ? Il se sent mal, il a envie de vomir rien qu'en pensant à ça. Pourtant, une douce mélodie commence à résonner à ses oreilles. Avec lenteur, il voit Meloetta qui s'était mise à chanter. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Flutina aussi ?_

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ceci toutes les deux ? C'est juste ... »

_De la musique arrive à ses oreilles à son tour. Ses pokémon ? Il ne doit pas craquer, malgré la fatiguer. Il ne doit pas craquer. Flutina … Il ne lui reste plus que le chant. C'est l'unique chose qui lui reste malgré tout ce qu'elle perd. Il faut qu'il trouve le moyen d'évacuer tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne sait pas comment il va faire mais il trouvera le moyen. Il ne doit pas gâcher tout ce qui se passe. Cet appartement est mauvais … mais il ne peut partir._


	18. Chapitre 18 : En rage

**Chapitre 18 : En rage**

_Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il a réussi à s'endormir paisiblement. La musique lui a fait un bien fou qu'il n'arrive pas à exprimer correctement. Il regarde droit devant lui, se demandant s'il rêve ou non alors qu'il y a Flutina à ses côtés ? Avec lenteur, il vient se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Il ne veut pas la réveiller mais les yeux de la jeune femme sont déjà ouverts._

« Peur que si … je dors, j'oublie encore. Alors, je ne dors … pas jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Ca … sera plus simple alors ... »

« Tu n'es pas forcée de faire tout ça pour moi, tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais mais hier, je ne voulais pas perdre ce chant. Je me suis sentie bien quand elle s'est mise à chanter elle aussi. Dis ? Tu resteras toujours gentil avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Bien entendu, la question ne se pose pas. Hier, il a compris à quel point il était dans l'erreur. Hier, il a parfaitement vu à quel point il allait commettre des erreurs et une horreur. Mais ça, c'était hier et aujourd'hui, il était un homme nouveau. Il se relève du lit, la regardant avant de dire d'une voix un peu enjouée :_

« Tu peux maintenant dormir. Je vais tout préparer pour que tu puisses te rappeler du chant. Même si cela est la dernière chose qui doit rester ancrée en toi. »

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Est-ce que tu resteras gentil avec elle ? Quand je ne serais plus là ? Tu veux bien me le dire ou non ? Ou tu ne veux pas du tout ? »

« Je le ferais. Je vais même aller la voir dès maintenant. »

_Il émet un petit rire tendre avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Comme un automatisme, le corps de Flutina y répond. Oui, même si elle perd la mémoire, son corps s'en rappelle bien qu'il se désagrège peu à peu. Il finit par quitter la chambre alors qu'il fait encore nuit. Trois heures du matin ? Est-ce qu'il a vraiment peu réussi à dormir ?_

_Meloetta. Il voit la petite pokémon installée sur le canapé, couchée dessus, une petite couverture sur son corps alors qu'elle a la tête posée sur un oreiller. Les autres pokémon sont dans leurs pokéballs. Il finit par se rapprocher d'elle, glissant une main dans sa chevelure tout en murmurant lentement :_

« Ne m'en veut pas trop pour ce que j'ai fait et ce que je suis. Je suis … juste humain. J'ai bien quelques … pouvoirs dont je ne sais l'origine mais je suis humain. En tant qu'humain, j'ai des comportements non-rationnels. Parfois, je réagis à l'inverse de ce que je devrais faire et être. Ne m'en veut pas de tout faire pour protéger ceux que j'aime. »

_Aucune réponse de la part de la pokémon. Normal, elle dort. Il vient l'embrasser doucement sur la joue avant de regarder le canapé. Sans rien dire, il cherche à la soulever. Elle est tellement légère avec son petit corps fluet. Mais elle ne se réveille pas._

« Ca sera mieux comme ça, je pense. » _se dit-il à lui-même alors qu'il finit par être couché sur le canapé, Meloetta sur lui, la couveture sur elle. Il regarde simplement le plafond._

« Hahaha ! Tout perdu ! J'ai tout perdu ! »

_Il exulte dans sa prison, il exulte. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, plus que mauvaises. Il a tout perdu à cause de cet enfoiré d'Hémaltone ! Il aurait dût se méfier de lui à l'époque ! Il aurait dût ! C'est à cause de lui que tout est fichu maintenant ! Tout son empire ! Une vingtaine d'années ! Une trentaine ? Il ne sait pas le chiffre exact mais il a tout perdu ! Un gardien de prison fait les cent pas dans le couloir devant lui._

« Je lui ferais payé … il en payera le prix ! Je vais lui faire payer tout ça ! Il va comprendre sa douleur ! Il va comprendre à qui il a affaire ! Il va comprendre qui se trouve en face de lui ! »

« Hey ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Solomon ? Je te préviens, pas de coup tordu ! »

« Oh, t'en fais pas, toi, tu peux faire le malin pendant que je suis en prison, je sortirais bien assez tôt, contrairement à ce que tu crois. »

« Ah oui ? Je serais aux premières loges pour ça. Vu le dossier qui est monté contre toi, je me ferais pas trop d'illusions à ce sujet. T'es fini mon gars. Y a plus aucun avenir pour toi, compris ? Alors, maintenant, tu la boucles. Il est trois heures du matin ! »

« Oh tu seras parmi les premiers dans la liste, ne t'en fait pas, héhéhé. Cette liste qui s'allonge de jour en jour. Une liste longue comme le bras ! »

_Une liste telle qu'il ne pourra pas la finir avant plusieurs mois. Oh que oui, qu'importe ce que les gens pensent, il a déjà de l'argent mis de côté si quelque chose d'aussi grave devait arriver. Installé sur le lit de fortune, il est là, assis, fixant le mur de pierre en face de lui._

« Ils le payeront de leurs vies ces saletés. Hahaha ! Ils le payeront, oui ! »

_Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. Ces idiots, ils comprendront leurs erreurs. Hémaltone va tout perdre, il fera tout pour qu'il perde tout ce qui est proche de lui. Il fera tout pour qu'il se retrouve seul et désemparé. Et à ce moment précis …_

« Je me chargerais de l'achever une bonne fois pour toutes ! Que cette dernière leçon lui soit ancrée dans la tête en même temps qu'une balle ! »

_Ah .. .Des pokémon, il n'en possédait pas mais heureusement pour lui, il connaissait des personnes qui en possédaient. Oh, bien entendu, pas ces idiots qui ont décidé de tout avouer juste parce qu'ils ont été un peu secoués par Hémaltone. Non, il parle de quelque chose de plus personnel, quelques tueurs à gages, du genre à travailler en solitaire ou en duo._

« T'arrêtes avec ce sourire stupide ? A trois heures du matin, normalement on dort. Ou tu préfères que je t'assommes avec ma matraque ? »

« Oh fais donc, fais donc, ça sera juste la dernière chose dont tu te rappelleras. »

« Ah oui ? On joue les petits provocateurs ? T'en fait pas, je vais arranger ça. »_ vient dire le gardien de prison, sortant son arme avant de tourner la clé pour ouvrir la cellule. Ça va être sa fête mais pour combien de temps ? Il n'oublie jamais._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Evacuer ses sentiments

**Chapitre 19 : Evacuer ses sentiments**

« Bon, je vais écrire et ... »

« Hémaltone, plus besoin. » _murmure la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle passe une main sur la sienne, la caressant avec douceur._

« Il faut que j'écrive. Il le faut quand même, Flutina. Si je ne fais rien, je risque de devenir fou à ne rien faire. Je ne veux pas retomber dans tout ça. »

« Meloetta et moi … sommes là pour toi. Tes pokémon, aussi. »

_Il n'est pas plus rassuré que ça mais tente de lui sourire. Elle veut qu'il soit heureux et pour ça, elle n'hésite pas à tout faire pour qu'il soit apaisé. La journée se passe tranquillement alors qu'ils continuent de chanter et jouer de la musique._

« Et voilà, c'est parfait, merci, Hémaltone. Dodo maintenant ? »

_Il ne lui répond pas. Il va juste dans la chambre alors qu'il se couche dans le lit. Flutina arrive à son tour, s'installant auprès de lui. Elle trouve vite le sommeil alors que lui-même reste bien éveillé, poussant un profond soupir. Une heure plus tard, le silence plane et il finit par se lever. Il n'est qu'à peine vingt-deux heures. Il regarde dans l'obscurité éclairée par la lune. Meloetta dort, les pokémon aussi. Avec lenteur, il tourne la clé de l'appartement, sortant de celui-ci pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Lorsqu'il referme la porte, Meloetta a les yeux grands ouverts, retirant la couverture avant de se téléporter. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il fait mais c'est justement ça qui l'inquiète un peu. Hémaltone ? Sortir seul ?_

« Il fait plutôt froid pendant la nuit. »

_Il se dit cela avec amusement alors qu'il lève la tête en direction des cieux. Ah oui, il y a quelques nuages mais on peut apercevoir des étoiles. Il fait plutôt beau … du moins, le ciel est dégagé. Dans les rues, il regarde à peine devant lui, ignorant les regards interloqués. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas chaudement habillé mais il n'a pas froid. Il se dirige vers le parc où il avait embrassé Flutina il y a de cela plusieurs mois._

_Assis sur un banc, il ne remarque pas la présence de la petite Meloetta dans son dos, cachée derrière une poubelle. Le regard baissé vers les cailloux au sol, il semble songeur, prenant une profonde respiration. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il se remet en marche, quittant le parc pour traverser une nouvelle fois plusieurs rues._

« Je n'ai plus qu'un endroit où me rendre. »

_Qu'importe si les gens le considèrent comme un voleur. Sans se soucier de cela, il arrache quelques fleurs dans les jardins des maisonnettes qui parcourent la rue sur laquelle il marche. Il finit par former un bouquet des plus potables, se dirigeant vers un cimetière. Devant une tombe, il pose le bouquet de fleurs, chuchotant :_

« Faldéla. Si tu savais … dans le fond, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de passer du temps pour te voir. Tu sais ? Je suis avec Flutina maintenant. C'est le véritable nom de Kastry. J'ai compris pourquoi tu cherchais à ce que je sois avec elle dans le fond. »

_Il émet un faible sourire, ne voulant pas repenser à la mort brutale de la jeune femme. Il n'a pas put la voir mais c'est tant mieux. Elle repose en paix alors qu'il s'agenouille devant la tombe. Ne pas pleurer ... il ne le faut pas._

« Tu sais, Faldéla. J'envisage de te rejoindre mais aussi rejoindre Flutina. Il doit lui rester moins d'un trimestre à vivre en vue de son état. Elle parle à peine, je remarque des tremblements pendant qu'elle marche, elle ne sait plus écrire, elle ne sait plus lire. Tout se perd chez elle et c'est pour bientôt. Alors pourquoi vivre ? De plus, tu sais, j'ai faillit faire du mal à Meloetta, une chose que je ne me pardonnerai jamais. »

_Il passe une main devant ses yeux. Il a besoin de parler. Il doit continuer à parler pour évacuer tout ça. Ce surplus d'émotion qui l'envahit sans même qu'il ne puisse le combattre. Il prend une profonde respiration, reniflant avant de dire :_

« Mais si je meures, qui ira s'occuper de Meloetta ? Et des autres ? Je ne peux pas les abandonner mais est-ce que je suis condamné à vivre seul dans le fond ? Tu sais, j'ai utilisé ma musique pour faire souffrir d'autres personnes. Je ne pensais pas devoir faire cela un jour. La musique ne doit pas être utilisée pour le mal, c'est ce que Meloetta m'a répété. »

_Elle est cachée derrière une tombe mais elle n'ose pas se rapprocher encore plus. Si seulement, elle avait un moyen de pouvoir apaiser la douleur d'Hémaltone mais elle n'en a aucun. Peut-être que si ? Elle … ne sait pas. Elle devrait y penser mais elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Peut-être que oui ? C'est à essayer au lieu de perdre son temps. Si cela peut soulager la peine du jeune homme, elle doit faire de son mieux !_

_Une lumière se fait voir dans le dos d'Hémaltone mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. C'est lorsqu'il se retrouve soulevé et enlacé par deux mains qu'il commence à être surpris. Cherchant à se retourner, une force psychique l'en empêche avant qu'une voix ne lui souffle dans l'oreille :_

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Hémaltone. Je suis là pour toi. »

« Meloetta ? C'est donc toi que j'avais … ressenti n'est-ce pas ? Mais attends, tu ... »

« Il ne faut pas que tu te retournes. Je suis déjà incapable de contrôler cette illusion. J'ai vu que tu étais parti en pleine nuit, je t'ai suivi car je m'inquiétais. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Meloetta. Je vais bien, vraiment bien. Je crois juste que j'avais besoin d'évacuer tout ça. Ça me fait du bien. »

« Oui mais … bon … tu sais, je suis là … même quand elle partira, hein ? »

« Je m'en doute, Meloetta. Je m'en doute. Nous devrions retourner à l'appartement. Je ne me sens pas vraiment rassuré de savoir Flutina seule. »

_Il se retourne, pouvant apercevoir pendant quelques secondes une femme à la robe noire, sans épaule. Elle a de longs cheveux verts, comme ses yeux ainsi qu'une sorte d'oreillette sur l'oreille droite, de couleur noire, l'oreillette représentant une note de musique. La jeune femme porte une émeraude circulaire sur le front. Il cligne des yeux une seule fois, Meloetta se trouvant en face de lui. Elle vient s'installer dans ses bras pendant qu'il part vers chez eux._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Enfermés chez eux

**Chapitre 20 : Enfermés chez eux**

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Fermé ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il paraîtrait qu'on a retrouvé son corps dans une ruelle. Horrible, tout simplement horrible. Je ne sais pas celui ou celle qui a fait ça mais c'est un vrai cinglé. »

_Ah bon ? Son épicier a été tué et c'est l'unique réaction d'un autre client habituel ? Mais voir le rideau de fer posé devant lui, c'est embêtant. Dire qu'il comptait faire des courses pour Meloetta et Flutina, voilà le résultat. C'est étrange._

« Hémaltone, regardes un peu. Ce n'est pas le seul magasin. »

_Meloetta lui fait une étrange remarque. Il tourne la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils. Hein quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Un autre magasin est fermé ? Et cette fois-ci ? Des scellés de la police ? Ce n'est quand même pas … _

« Un autre meurtre et oui ! T'étais où cette dernière semaine ? T'es pas au courant ? C'est au moins le cinquième dans les environs. Y a vraiment un fou ou une folle qui se balade en liberté et qui décide de tout zigouiller sur son passage. Si j'étais toi, je ferais quand même bien attention, on ne sait jamais sur quoi tomber. »

« Merci bien de la prévention, je vais rentrer après avoir trouvé un endroit où faire quelques courses, ça sera bien mieux. Meloetta ? Nous nous dépêchons. »

_Il y a quelque chose dans l'air qui le rend anxieux. Il n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui l'ennuie, loin de là. Lorsqu'il termine ses courses, il a la malheureuse surprise de voir des policiers devant l'appartement._

« AH BON ! Pas cette fois ! Je refuses ! NON ! »

_Il ne veut pas que ça se reproduise pour Flutina ! Il pénètre dans l'appartement à toute allure, bousculant les policiers avant de retrouver Flutina sagement assise sur le fauteuil. Elle le regarde incrédule, les policiers toussotant avant qu'Hémaltone ne demande :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous pouvez me l'expliquer ? Je vous aie vus et tout de suite, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Flutina. »

« Non mais il y a des chances que cela arrive si nous ne sommes pas là pour vous protéger. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là exactement ? »

« Ahem … Êtes-vous au courant des nombreux meurtres ces dernières semaines dans vos quartiers ? Je pense que oui mais ... »

« Je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant pour l'épicier mais à part cela, je n'étais pas vraiment au courant. Il faut dire que je ne sors que très peu de chez nous, avec Flutina. Bref, oui, mais où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? Est-ce que l'agresseur veut s'en prendre à nous ? »

« C'est exactement cela. Vous êtes très perspicace. Tenez, vous comprendrez. »

_Comprendre ? Il remarque le bout de papier que lui tend le policier, clignant des yeux et fronçant des sourcils après avoir lu. Il y a des noms, beaucoup de noms. Des noms barrés mais surtout le sien et celui de Flutina tout en bas. Encore que Flutina est juste avant lui._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas ? Ce sont les ... »

« En voilà un autre au cas où pour vous faire comprendre la situation. »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre ? AH ! C'est la même liste mais un nom en plus est barré, juste au-dessous du dernier de la précédente liste. C'est donc bien ça. C'est ce qu'il avait compris dès le départ alors ! _

« Quelqu'un cherche à tous nous tuer ? Mais pourquoi ? Quelles sont les raisons ? Attendez un peu, ces noms, ce sont ceux des marchands du coin ? Et il y a aussi quelques noms de personnes dans l'immeuble. Mais ? Ce sont des noms que je connais ! »

« C'est bien cela le problème. Tous les noms qui ne sont pas encore barrés sont de futures victimes potentielles. Pour cela, la police a décidé de vous assigner quelques personnes pour vous surveiller. Vous ne pourrez pas partir de là tant que tout ne sera pas réglé. »

« Et pour les courses ? Comment faisons-nous ? Et si nous voulons nous promener ? »

« Tant que votre sécurité est en jeu, il ne faut pas prendre le risque, je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer. Si vous voulez bien saisir l'importance et la gravité de la situation. »

« Je le comprends parfaitement mais … enfin... on a une idée de qui cela peut-il être ? »

« Solomon. Vous devez le connaître puisque vous êtes l'un des responsables de sa faillite. Même si cela ne fut pas annoncé à la télévision pour ne pas alerter tout le monde, il semble avoir réussi à s'enfuir. Nous ne savons pas où il est mais par mesure de sécurité, nous préférons que vous évitiez de sortir. »

« S'il tente de venir, il aura affaire à moi et … il aura une mauvaise surprise. »

« Si vous le voyez dans les parages, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous prévenir, cela sera beaucoup plus simple pour la police et vous-même. »

« Bien bien bien … Bon alors, vous pouvez partir, je pense que j'ai compris. Flutina, désolé de t'embarquer dans tout ça. Je te promets que tu seras en sécurité. Ils vont nous protéger mais JE vais TE protéger surtout. C'est bien compris ? »

« Compris, Hémaltone. Merci pour tout cela alors. Je t'aime. » _répond enfin la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, ayant à peine parlé à cause de la présence des policiers._

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils sont enfin partis, le laissant seul avec Flutina. Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois, cela se passe de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Arceus pour mériter ça ? Avec ce fou de Solomon,en liberté, il n'y a aucun doute que Flutina sera sa cible privilégiée mais hors de question de rester là, les bras croisés. Il grommelle avant de se dire qu'il en finira avec Solomon dès qu'il l'aura entre ses mains._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Plongés dans la forrêt

**Quinzième son : Mutisme absolu**

**Chapitre 21 : Plongés dans la forêt**

« Meloetta ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ? C'est assez important, je dois te l'avouer. »

« Bien entendu, attends, j'arrive. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »

_La pokémon s'approche de lui, toujours un peu soucieuse quand il décide de signaler qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important. Le jeune homme pousse un profond soupir, regardant par la fenêtre de l'étage où il habite avec Flutina. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, il finit par dire d'une voix calme :_

« Je crois qu'il va falloir partir avec Flutina. C'est la meilleure solution possible. Je ne peux pas la mettre en danger et je ne peux pas te mettre en danger non plus. »

« Partir ? Mais où ? Nous ne pouvons pas emmener Flutina ailleurs dans la ville. »

« Qui a dit que nous allions rester en ville, Meloetta ? Il n'y a pas cinquante solutions. Il va falloir que nous nous en allions … mais dans la forêt. »

« Hein ? Mais vivre dans la forêt ? Vraiment ? Hémaltone ? Tu es sûr de toi ? » _demande Meloetta, surprise par ses propos tandis qu'il ne fait qu'hocher la tête positivement. D'un geste nonchalant de la main, il lui répond avec une petite pointe d'amusement :_

« A y réfléchir, je te rappelle qu'au départ, je vivais là-bas non ? Et toi aussi ? Enfin, je crois, cela commence à dater peu à peu. Tu imagines ? Ca fait déjà quelques années que tu es avec moi, est-ce que tu le regrettes un peu ? De temps en temps ? »

« Je ne le regretterais jamais. Même si j'avoue que ces derniers temps, tu m'y as fait songer un peu. Je voulais t'abandonner pendant quelques jours pour que tu comprennes la leçon. »

« Ca aurait été très vilain de ta part, Meloetta. Mais bref, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Que c'est une idée qui se vaut. Il faut l'essayer plutôt que de continuer à en parler. Mais est-ce que tu te sens prêt à dormir dans la forêt, en retirant tout le luxe d'un appartement et autres ? Vous dormirez à la belle étoile, dans une tente ou un sac de couchage. Tu dois bien avouer que tu as perdu tout cela depuis des années non ? »

_Elle a parfaitement raison … mais il veut que Flutina puisse reposer en paix. Pour cela, il doit alors envisager le pire dans la ville. Et ce pire est vraiment horrible, c'est pourquoi il faut qu'ils quittent cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Finalement, Meloetta approuve totalement ce qu'il a dit, déclarant :_

« Je pourrais vous transporter. J'imagine que Solomon doit observer chaque rue … et qu'il n'est pas seul pour commettre ces crimes. »

« Il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas mais bon … comme je veux que Flutina vive heureuse, je suis prêt à prendre ces risques. Maintenant que tout est fait, nous pouvons y aller. Ah non ! Il faut que l'on prépare des vivres et des vêtements ! J'espère que tout sera bon. »

_Voilà, pendant une heure, il se prépare, ramenant quelques sacs tandis que Meloetta explique la situation aux pokémon d'Hémaltone et Flutina. Oui, pour les messages, il vaut mieux que Meloetta envoie une décharge psychique dans le cerveau de Flutina. Cela lui permet de mieux comprendre la situation. Enfin, le jeune homme tient les sacs sur son dos, quelques instruments les accompagnant._

« Meloetta, tu ne peux nous téléporter quand tu le désires. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de désirer ou non hein ? Mais oui, préparez-vous à la téléportation, cela sera assez rapide et secoué. »

_Une téléportation, puis une autre et encore une autre. Et ainsi de suite pendant cinq bonne minutes. Elle les téléporte toutes les trente secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se retrouver aux abords de la ville. Cela fait si longtemps … qu'il n'a plus été ici._

« Je dois avouer que ça me manquait un peu. Flutina ? Tu t'en rappelles non ? »

_Elle fait un geste négatif de la tête. Elle parle à peine maintenant. Elle économise sa parole mais il sait que bientôt, elle en sera incapable. Tout se meure à petit feu et il ne peut rien faire. Non ! Il ne doit pas commencer à devenir dépressif ! Il faut qu'il garde le sourire pour Flutina ! Mais aussi Meloetta qu'il prend dans ses bras, la petite pokémon étant exténuée. Il se tourne vers son Melokrik et le reste de ses pokémon :_

« Désolé du changement mais la situation l'exigeait, j'espère que vous comprendrez. »

« Melokrik, melo melokrik melo melokrik melo. »

_Au moins, Xynolo comprend pourquoi il fait cela. Les autres pokémon aussi, d'après leurs murmures et discussions entre eux. Seule Flutina semble perdue tandis que le jeune homme s'approche d'elle, lui disant d'une voix douce pour la rassurer :_

« Ne t'en fait pas, ça sera bientôt réglé. Il faut juste être patient. Je te promets que ça ne change pas grand-chose par rapport à d'habitude. Et puis, tu pourras voir la vie en pleine air ! Tu verras à quel point c'est fabuleux ! »

« C'est … c'est vrai ça ? Tu me le jures ? »

« Promis juré, si ça peut te rassurer, tu es bien loin de devoir t'inquiéter. Tu as encore beaucoup à faire, hahaha ! Enfin bon, ne t'en fait pas. »

_La femme aux cheveux blancs rigole en lui disant qu'elle a compris. Et après ? Plus rien. Elle regarde autour d'elle, un peu perdue mais elle apprécie la vue. Le jeune homme se donne une petite claque sur le front, ces denières phrases ne voulaient rien dire mais ce n'est pas comme si Flutina l'a remarqué. Enfin bref … le plus important est qu'ils vont pouvoir passer une nuit à la belle étoile, cela ne peut leur faire que du bien._

« Et voilà, la tente est faite. Vous pouvez y rentrer. »_ termine de dire le jeune homme, sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il regarde Flutina et Meloetta. Les autres pokémon peuvent venir aussi. Au moins, ils seront en sécurité ici, Solomon ne viendra jamais en cet endroit._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Aucun son

**Chapitre 22 : Aucun son**

« Hémaltone ? Flutina dort profondément visiblement. »

« C'est le cas … mais moi-même, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal, je ne sais pas trop où me placer par rapport à ce que je viens de faire. Mais bon, est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? Mais tu n'es pas rassuré pour Solomon ? »

« Je sais bien qu'il ne trouvera pas facilement, loin de là mais … il finira par nous trouver et dans ces moments-là, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. »

« Le mieux est que tu te déplaces tous les jours, tu ne crois pas ? Tu te déplaces chaque jour et ça sera alors parfait. Comme tu ne restes pas à la même place et il te trouvera encore plus difficilement, cela me semble plutôt bon. »

_Dire qu'il prend des conseils de la part de Meloetta. Cette idée le fait doucement sourire mais ça ne le dérange pas. Elle a de bonnes idées, pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ? Mais maintenant, il n'a plus vraiment sommeil. Et malgré que la nuit est fraîche, il n'a allumé aucun feu. Mesure de précaution pour être vraiment sûr que ce fou ne viendra pas les retrouver. Sur ses genoux, Meloetta tourne sa tête vers lui, un peu gênée avant de demander d'une voix intimidée :_

« Hémaltone … est-ce que tu veux bien me dire mon nom s'il te plaît ? »

« Lequel ? Meloetta ? Ou alors … un autre ? »_ chuchote t-il en souriant, sachant pertinemment de quoi elle veut parler. Lorsqu'elle commence à le frapper de ses petits poings, il l'arrête et la regarde doucement avant de reprendre : _« J'en ait bien un … mais je ne sais pas s'il te plaira. Et je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment. »

« S'il te plaît, Hémaltone. Je l'attends depuis des mois, peut-être des années. Ou alors, est-ce que tu considères que je ne suis pas ta pokémon après tout ce temps ? »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela et je ne le prétendrai jamais ! Tu es ma pokémon mais voilà … Meloetta est un si joli nom, je ne veux pas le gâcher. »

« Tu ne gâcheras rien puisque ce nom, tu l'as décidé du fond du cœur. Tu sais, j'ai tenté de lire dans tes pensées maintes fois mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Tu veux le garder pour un moment spécial non ? N'est-ce pas le bon moment ? Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Meloetta … Ah … Bon, tu as gagné, je vais te le dire. »

_Il soupire mais c'est surtout de soulagement. Pouvoir la rendre heureuse rien qu'avec ce nom, ça lui plaît énormément. Mais … il sait que ça ne sera pas suffisant aussi. Il faudra faire encore plus, ne pas se priver mais bon … _

« Meloetta, le nom que je t'ai donné est ... »

« Hmmm ? Hémaltone ? Tu es … plus là ? » _demande faiblement une voix dans la tente. Il s'apprête à se retourner mais le visage de Meloetta est ancré en face du sien. Elle l'empêche de se retourner, le fixant avec ardeur. Il n'ira pas s'enfuir ! Pas cette fois !_

« Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Ah ... »

« Pas du tout, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir. S'il te plaît, ne me forces pas. Il faut que ça vienne du cœur. Est-ce que tu veux me le dire ou non ? Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, je ne t'en voudrais pas vraiment, Hémaltone, tu t'en doutes non ? »

« Therpsichoetta. C'est un nom un peu bizarre, je sais bien mais je voulais qu'il finisse en … Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Meloetta ? »

_Les yeux de la pokémon sont devenus complètement roses avant qu'une vague d'énergie ne se forme autour d'elle. Clignant des yeux, il se demande ce qui lui arrive mais rapidement, les yeux redeviennent normaux alors qu'il bafouille :_

« Meloetta ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il s'est passé quoi à l'instant ? »

« Hémaltone ? Demain … il faudra me suivre, d'accord ? Et merci pour ce nom. Il est vraiment très beau, il me rappelle un autre. Tu as de très bonnes inspirations. »

« C'est là que je dois dire merci même si je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir, c'est bien ça, Therpsichoetta ? Je suis peu habitué à ce nom, j'aurais du mal maintenant. »

« Ce 'n'est pas grave, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux maintenant … mais le fait que tu m'aies enfin révélé ce nom … merci. Bonne nuit, Hémaltone. » _chuchote la pokémon avant de se calfeutrer dans ses bras, plongeant dans un profond sommeil réparateur._

_Le lendemain matin, Meloetta est étrange, du moins plus qu'étrange qu'auparavant. Le jeune homme est surpris qu'elle soit celle qui les guide mais elle semble savoir où se rendre. Est-ce bien ce qu'il pense ? S'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt ? Après deux bonnes heures de marche, il ouvre la bouche pour prendre la parole et dire :_

« … … … … … . … … … ? … … … ! »

_Le jeune homme est maintenant alarmé et surpris par ce qui se passe, regardant autour de lui mais Meloetta continue d'avancer. Elle n'a pas remarqué qu'il ne peut pas parler ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Il peut parler ! Ses lèvres bougent mais aucun son n'en sort mais pas seulement. Même en boigeant quelques branches, aucun bruit n'est émit._

« Hémaltone, nous y sommes, bienvenue. »

_Bienvenue où ? Mais surtout, elle est capable de parler ? Ou alors, est-ce un message psychique ? Il commence sérieusement à avoir peur ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Et Flutina ? La jeune femme ne remarque rien de différent, chose logique. Elle ne parle qu'à peine et par rapport à hier, elle a déjà tout oublié._

« Hémaltone, nous y sommes, bienvenue. »

_La pokémon répète cela mais ça ne change pas grand chose. Le décor est différent. Il est en train de suivre un chemin tracé dans la forêt mais le tout a une allure féerique, comme s'il venait de plonger avec Flutina dans un autre univers. Pourquoi ? Et comment ? Meloetta ?_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Le temple de la musique

**Chapitre 23 : Le temple de la musique**

« … …. … …. ! … … … ? … … . ! … …. . »

« Tu ne peux pas encore parler, je suis désolée, Hémaltone. Flutina, c'est pareil pour toi. Vous devez continuer à me suivre en silence, je vous pries. »

_Qu'elle les prient ne changera pas grand chose à ce qui se passe. Car oui, il se passe quoi exactement ? C'est ça qu'il veut savoir ! Il a l'impression d'être complètement perdu tandis qu'ils continuent de marcher. C'est étrange … il y a des dalles en pierre. Une autre civlisation ? Quelque chose de perdu ? Il n'a presque pas totalement tort._

« Voilà … Nous y sommes enfin, Hémaltone, Flutina. Merci à vous deux. »

« … … MAIS ! Ah ?! Je peux parler ! »

_Il s'exclame subitement, tombant à la renverse sur les pierres. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Mais surtout où est-ce qu'ils … hein ? La lumière du soleil éclaire un endroit presque paradisiaque. Un chemin pavé de pierre, des symboles représentant des notes de musique … sur un seul et magnifique temple. _

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est-ce que nous sommes ? »

« Dans mon sanctuaire, Hémaltone. J'espère que cela te conviendra. »

_Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de convenir ou non. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il se trouve ici et comment cela se fait. Il se gratte la joue, un peu confus et gêné, venant s'adresser à la Meloetta d'une voix troublée :_

« C'est un endroit merveilleux mais tu as un temple ? Qui est-ce qui l'a construit ? D'où il vient ? Pourquoi je ne le rencontres que maintenant ? »

« Tellement de questions mais je ne peux pas vraiment y répondre, Hémaltone. Je n'ai pas la réponse à tes questions, je suis désolée. Sache que je me suis réveillée en ce lieu lorsque je suis née. C'est tout ce que je peux t'indiquer. »

« Mais alors … enfin, pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici avec Flutina ? Pourquoi maintenant et jamais auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé après … non ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je t'ai enfin donné ton nom, Meloetta ? Enfin, le nom que j'ai décidé. »

_Elle émet un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête. C'est exactement ça. Elle rigole pendant quelques secondes puis tourne autour de lui et Flutina. Le jeune homme serre la main de la demoiselle aux cheveux blancs pendant que Meloetta lui répond :_

« C'est cela. Nous sommes assez proches pour que tu me considères plus qu'une simple pokémon. C'est à cet endroit que la musique prend vie … comme le chant et la danse. Tous les styles, tous les chants, toutes les danses prennent vie ici. »

« Je vois … merci alors Meloetta. Grâce à toi, j'assiste donc à un moment unique, si je ne me trompas pas. Mais bon, je rêve ou ces statues te représentent ? »

_Il désigne plusieurs Meloetta alors qu'elle prend tout de suite la mouche. Elle se place à côté de l'une d'entre elles, croisant les bras en s'exclamant :_

« Ah bon ? Je ressemble à ça ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est un peu boudinée elle ? »

« J'avoue que je n'ai pas vérifié cela. C'est vrai. Maintenant que tu le dis, elle semble un peu plus grosse que toi. Elle, par contre, est un peu plus maigre mais c'est trop maigre. Ah ! Elle, son visage n'est pas parfait comme le tien. Mais ce sont toutes des ... »

« Meloetta. Celles qui existaient avant moi. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule Meloetta dans le monde. Il n'y en aura jamais deux en même temps. »

_Elle dit cela doucement comme attendri par les propos d'Hémaltone. S'il veut bien, elle va continuer la visite. Hémaltone se tourne vers Flutina, lui montrant le décor La jeune femme … est bizarre depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée. Un peu comme si tout avait à peine goût pour elle. Ou alors, est-ce parce que son état s'est aggravé ? Il n'arrive pas à se rassurer._

« J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Il semble si calme et tranquille. Nul ne peut y rentrer ? »

« Sans mon autorisation, oui. Normalement, nul ne connaît son chemin si je ne l'y emmènes pas. Dans ce cas précis, Flutina était avec toi. Encore que je dis cela mais je ne suis pas sûre. Tu es le premier humain que j'ai rencontré et apprécié réellement, Hémaltone. »

_Lorsqu'elle dit cela, du rouge se fait voir à ses joues tandis qu'il soupire d'amusement. Ce qu'elle lui dit lui suffit amplement, oh plus que cela ! Le jeune homme se gratte la joue, un peu confus, regardant Flutina. Il voudrait bien l'entendre parler._

« Flutina ? Tu peux encore dire un mot ? Je m'appelle Hémaltone. »

« Hémaltone. Oui. Flutina. Oui. C'est moi. »_ murmure la jeune femme avec une extrême difficulté tandis que le sourire disparaît du visage d'Hémaltone. Il vient la serrer dans ses bras, la gardant contre lui tendrement. Voilà, c'est mieux._

« Allons-y, Meloetta. Tu continues de nous faire visiter ? »

_C'est le but de sa présence en ce lieu. La pokémon reprend les devants, les emmenant dans les couloirs du temple. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme jette quelques brefs coups d'oeil à Flutina, soucieux, mais aussi aux murs. Hein ?_

« Meloetta, qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ici quand tu as trouvé une personne avec qui tu te sens très proche ? Est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement mais … c'est assez compliqué, je dois le reconnaître. En fait, je le sais et je ne le sais pas. Ma mémoire me joue des tours. »

_Etrange, très étrange mais il ne peut pas en vouloir à Meloetta. Tout ce qui se passe depuis leur arrivée dans ce temple est bizarre mais … en même temps très reposant. S'il devait vivre ici, avec Meloetta et Flutina, il n'aurait rien contre. Ca serait l'inverse. Il voudrait tellement vivre en ce lieu et s'y reposer à jamais._


	24. Chapitre 24 : L'avenir

**Chapitre 24 : L'avenir**

« C'est ici le lieu où tu habites, Meloetta, si j'ai bien compris. »

« On va dire ça comme ça, oui. Je sais bien que cela paraît étrange mais tu sais, ça n'a rien de si étrange. C'est un temple où toutes les Meloetta naissent. »

« Mais comment est-ce qu'elles naissent ? Est-ce qu'elles … enfin, elles font des œufs comme les autre pokémon ? Je croyais que les pokémon légendaires n'étaient que rarement sexués. »

« Ahem ! Hémaltone, est-ce que je ne ressemble pas à une fille pour toi ? » _demande la pokémon aux cheveux verts, gênée par la question d'Hémaltone._

« Euh bien sûr que si ! Enfin, oui, oui mais bon, ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire exactement ? Et zuuuuuut ! J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer ! »

« C'est pas qu'une impression, Hémaltone. Je peux confirmer que tu t'enfonces et du genre très profondément, c'est presque insultant. »

_Pourtant, elle ne le prend pas mal et rigole devant la gêne du jeune homme. S'il veut bien continuer à la suivre, Flutina aussi, bien entendu. La jeune femme semble un peu perdue elle peut facilement comprendre cela. Elle se rapproche d'elle, lui disant :_

« Ne t'en fait pas. Il faut que tu serres la main d'Hémaltone et tu ne seras pas perdue. »

« D'accord. Je vous fais confiance, tous les deux. »

_Elle a confiance en ce sourire bienveillant de la pokémon mais aussi en ce jeune homme perdu. Ils finissent par arriver dans un long couloir où de nombreuses gravures sont présentes, présentant des Meloetta avec des hommes et des femmes de tout âge … et de toute époque. Certains manient le chant, d'autres la musique, d'autres la danse._

« C'est donc ça tes ancêtres, Meloetta ? Impressionnant. Vous êtes assez nombreux non ? Et encore, je dis cela mais on dirait au moins que vous êtes une centaine, voir deux cents … d'après le long couloir que je crois voir. »

_Oui, un long couloir dans ce temple. D'ailleurs, ça doit être plus qu'une simple impression car le temple semble beaucoup plus grand de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Mais bon, il n'y avait pas que ça, loin de là. Il y avait autre chose mais quoi ?_

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … Flutina ! Meloetta ! Venez par là ! »

« Un problème, Hémaltone ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. » _déclare Meloetta en rigolant légèrement de sa blague sauf que le jeune homme ne souriait pas._

_Ce n'était pas un fantôme mais tout comme. La gravure qui se trouve à la fin, elle ressemble étrangement à lui et Meloetta. Il se voit dans la gravure mais pas seulement. Il tient une femme dans ses bras. La femme a la tête tournée sur le côté, les yeux fermés, le bras gauche qui pend. Le visage du jeune homme est parcouru par la tristesse et le désespoir. Cette femme ressemble à Flutina aussi mais … elle est morte ? Ici ? Elle est morte ?_

« Meloetta, je ne trouves pas ças très drôle ! Je tiens à te le signaler ! »

« Je le sais bien, Hémaltone mais … je ne comprends pas non plus ! »

« Il faut pourtant que l'on comprenne car là, je n'aime pas ça. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sur une tablette de pierre ? Et pareil pour Flutina et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Hémaltone, je ne sais vraiment pas, je suis désolée. »_ bafouille Meloetta, confuse et gênée par la situation. Elle ose à peine le regarder maintenant tandis qu'il marmonna quelques paroles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se voit ici ?_

« Je crois que je préférais quitter cet endroit. »

_Il ne veut pas y penser. C'est trop horrible. Il a juste envie de s'asseoir et de ne plus penser à rien. Il veut juste que ça se termine, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas trop demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Ça le traumatise autant que ce qu'il a déjà vécu. Quittant le couloir puis le temple, il finit par s'asseoir sur les escaliers de pierre, la tête tournée vers le sol, entre ses mains._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Flutina ? Non, Meloetta ? Non, Therpsichoetta. Je veux des explications, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'explications. »

« Je ne peux pas t'en donner car j'en sais autant que toi à ce sujet, Hémaltone. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus à ce sujet. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, on va dire que ce n'est pas grave, oui. »

_C'est comme ça qu'il doit le prendre. Ce n'est pas grave. Toute cette histoire troublante et gênante, ça ne le dérange pas, voilà tout. Il faut juste patienter un peu et ça sera parfait, oui. Il pousse un petit soupir, plaçant une main sur son front avant de reprendre :_

« Si ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste mon imagination qui me joue des tours. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, Hémaltone. Je crois vraiment que ... »

« Tais-toi, s'il te plaît, Therpsichoetta. Je ne veux rien savoir. C'est juste mon imagination et rien d'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait autre chose en fin de compte ? »

_Elle ne doit pas répondre à sa question. Elle a remarqué que le jeune homme est troublé, plus que troublé. C'est pourquoi il ne faut pas continuer sur cette voie. Mais quoi faire alors ? Attendre que tout se calme ? Cet endroit est sacré et important pour elle … mais est-ce qu'elle a tout fait louper par sa faute ?_

« Je suis désolée, Hémaltone. Mon but n'était pas de te faire souffrir en cet endroit. »

_Il fit un geste évasif de la main comme pour signaler que ce n'était pas bien grave. Il ne lui en veut pas. C'est normal de réagir de la sorte, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait la détester ? C'est juste que c'est étrange et déplaisant. Etrange, ce mot revient dans sa tête depuis qu'il est dans ce temple et même un peu avant, lorsqu'ils marchaient sur le chemin les y emmenant. Mais est-ce une bonne sensation ou non ? Il n'en sait trop rien malheureusement._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Poursuivis

**Chapitre 25 : Poursuivis**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire maintenant ? Est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Hmmm … J'ai bien une idée, Hémaltone mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on vagabonde dans les alentours du temple. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire une petite balade à trois ? Ou à plusieurs ? Tu devrais sortir les pokémon aussi au cas où. »

_Meloetta a une bonne idée. Pour des adorateurs de la musique, cela leur fera plus que plaisir. Appelant à la rescousse ses trois pokémon, il tapote le crâne de chacun, leur disant de faire attention à ne pas se perdre alors qu'ils partent tous dans des sens différents._

« Ahem ! Vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit ? »

_Les pokémon exultent de joie et crient avant de disparaître. Le jeune homme prend une profonde respiration avant de rigoler. Bon ! Au moins, la bonne humeur est présente. Il regarde les arbres aux alentours du temple. Il se rapproche de l'un d'entre eux avant de chercher à y grimper, Meloetta poussant un cri de surprise :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hémaltone ? Tu vas te faire mal ! Fais attention à toi ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour pas grand chose, Meloetta. Ce n'est pas si dangereux. Je voulais savoir si ce temple … enfin, les arbres du temple avaient quelques fruits. Je commence à me demander si ça ne serait pas mieux de vivre ici sans même se poser de questions. »

_Ah bon ? Il pense vraiment à ça ? Elle ne sait pas si c'est possible, enfin pour une pokémon, ça l'est puisqu'elle a vécu ainsi pendant quelques années mais maintenant, pour des humains ? Mais surtout, est-ce qu'il comprend ce choix ? Elle n'est pas sûre que ça soit le cas. Elle murmure doucement pour lui dire calmement :_

« Hémaltone, si tu décides de vivre ici, il faudra dire au revoir à toute civilisation. Mais vraiment … il n'y aura plus rien de possible pour toi. »

« Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée. Enfin, ça ne me déplaît pas autant qu'on pourrait le penser. J'apprécie tout cela. Mais bon … est-ce que cela conviendrait à Flutina ? »

« J'aime … »_ dit-elle avec une extrême difficulté alors qu'il caresse ses cheveux. Si elle doit mourir, n'est-ce pas mieux ici ? Tant de sentiments qui se confrontent. Il ne veut pas qu'elle meure comme il a put le voir sur cette gravure mais en même temps, il sait qu'il doit s'y préparer. A côté, il faut qu'il pense à cela et donc qu'il imagine … qu'elle meure, entourée des siens. Il ne veut pas penser à la mort mais elle revient, tout le temps !_

« Alors, Meloetta, c'est décidé. Nous allons vivre en cet endroit, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Cela ne m'embête pas mais est-ce que vous êtes prêts à ça ? Enfin, Flutina n'aura t-elle pas besoin de plusieurs choses ? De soins particuliers ou autres ? »

_Il hoche la tête négativement. Non, assez c'est assez. Flutina n'a pas eut besoin des médicaments. Il sait qu'il ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable et il ne veut pas que d'autres symptômes apparaissent à cause des médicaments. Elle … reposera en paix en ce lieu._

« Hémaltone ? Quelqu'un vient de s'introduire dans le temple ! »

_Meloetta s'approche de lui, inquiète et soucieuse, regardant autour d'elle. Elle n'arrive pas à deviner leur présence mais le fait que quelqu'un soit là, c'est plus que problèmatique. Comment est-ce qu'ils ont put faire cela ?_

« C'est quoi ce grésillement ? Flutina ? Attends un peu. »

_Elle ne parle qu'à peine et il ne l'entend que maintenant. Ce bruit ! D'où est-ce qu'il vient ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il fouille sur son dos, remarquant alors ce petit bout métallique. C'est quoi ? Une puce ? Il la retire du vêtement avant de l'écraser au sol._

« Meloetta ! Quelqu'un nous a suivi à cause d'un objet installé sur Flutina ! Mais quand est-ce qu'ils ont put le mettre ? Quand nous avons quitté la ville ? Nous nous sommes promenés ? Non, c'est impossible ! Il y a sûrement autre chose ! »

« Est-ce que vous appréciez ma petite surprise ? » _demande une voix railleuse qui fait sursauter le jeune homme. Cette voix ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ? C'est bien ça ?_

_Solomon ! Mais pas seul … il n'est pas seul. Deux homme habillés de noir l'accompagnent. Il a l'impression d'être le héros d'un mauvais film d'action, lorsque le méchant se révèle au grand jour. Et ce regard un peu fou de la part de Solomon, c'est bien lui qu'il recherche mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il semble vouloir encore plus !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? »

« Pourquoi poses-tu une question considérée comme inutile ? Tu te doutes de la raison de ma présence face à toi, non ? Après tout ce temps à me pourrir l'existence... »

« C'est une blague ? Tu nous persécutes et nous poursuis depuis des mois ! Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de disparaître avant que je ne m'énerve ! »

« Ce temple … j'en ait entendu parler. Haha ! Oui ! Bien entendu ! C'est la fameux temple de Meloetta ! Dire qu'il existe tant d'endroits dans ce monde … mais bon, je n'ai pas le temps de me concentrer sur ça. Il n'y a que ta petite personne qui m'intéresse Hémaltone. Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. Tout ce que j'avais emmagasiné depuis des années, tout cela réduit à néant par ta faute ! Je vais te le faire payer ! »

« Tu optes pour la violence. Et qui sont ces personnes, ce sont tes Férosinges ? »

_Le jeune homme émet un petit rire narquois, murmurant à Flutina de reculer tandis qu'il se demande quoi faire. Trois contre un ? Alors qu'il ne sait pas se battre ? Ce n'est pas bon signe, loin de là. Est-ce qu'il doit utiliser ses pokémon ?_

« Comment avez-vous faite pour finir par nous retrouver ? Quand donc ? »

« Depuis le début. Je prends toujours mes précautions. Je ne faisais qu'attendre ce moment où tu serais éloigné de cette ville. Pauvre Flutina, jusqu'au bout, elle te causera du tort. »


	26. Chapitre 26 : Prêts à se battre

**Chapitre 26 : Prêts à se battre**

« Quel merveilleux temple, n'est-ce pas ? Le temple des Meloetta. C'est là que naissent et meurent les Meloetta. C'est là qu'elles ont choisi celui ou celle qu'elles décident de suivre jusqu'au bout. Il y a tellement à savoir sur ces créatures légendaires. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais cela ? Comment un être comme toi pourrait connaître à ce sujet ? Ne me mens pas ! Je ne tomberais pas dans ce piège ! »

« Mais quel piège ? Hahaha. Tu te trompes lourdement, il n'y a pas de piège. »

« Bien entendu. Surtout venant de la part d'un homme toi. Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire confiance à un être diabolique comme toi ? »

« Diabolique, tu me donnes encore un terme qui ne me correspond qu'à moitié. Je ne suis que peu flatté par cela, tu sais hein ? Bon, vous pouvez vous en occuper ? »

_Voilà que Solomon s'adresse à ses deux compagnons, ces derniers commençant à faire des pas en direction du jeune homme. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un cri se fit entendre :_

« MARA! MARACACHI ! MARAMARA ! »

_Des épines tombent au sol, entre les deux hommes et le groupe d'Hémaltone. Celui-ci se tourne vers l'origine des épines. Samboros ! Mais il n'est pas seul ! Starni et Xynolo sont là aussi ! Solomon pousse un grand éclat de rire avant de s'exclamer :_

« Vraiment ? Tu penses que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ? Ton équipe de pokémon pathétiques ? »

« Ils sont loin de l'être. Ce sont mes fidèles amis depuis ... »

« AMIS ?! Arrête tes bêtises ! Tu te prends encore pour un gamin qui rêve d'aventures ? Les pokémon ne sont là que pour nous servir et rien d'autre ! Ne commence pas à t'imaginer d'autre chose à leur sujet ! Il en est de même pour Meloetta ! Bon ! Eliminez-les si nécessaire, ça sera bien plus rapide ! Que leurs morts soient douloureuses. »

_Il émet un petit rictus mauvais en direction d'Hémaltone, celui-ci y répondant par le même sourire. Hors de question qu'il reste là sans rien faire ! Il va se battre aux côtés de ses pokémon ! Il va montrer ce dont il est capable ! Mais quand il aperçoit un Démolosse accompagné d'un Grahyena, il recule un peu._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'as pas de pokémon, Solomon ? »

« Je ne me salis pas les mains. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Vous en avez d'autres au cas où ? »

_Les deux hommes bougent la tête positivement, signe qu'ils ont tout préparé. Ils sont là depuis le début, les pokémon ne sont pas choisis au hasard. Ils sont parfaits pour déchiqueter ceux d'Hémaltone ! Cet enfoiré de Solomon a tout prévu !_

« Ca ne suffira pas à nous stopper, Solomon ! Nous sommes ici dans le territoire de Meloetta ! Tu ne peux rien faire en ce lieu ! Cela t'est interdit ! »

« Ah bon ? C'est donc ce que tu penses ? Nous allons donc voir si c'est vrai ou non. Allez-y tous les deux. N'hésitez pas un seul instant ! »

« Meloetta, ne cherches pas le combat, tu ne dois pas te battre. » _dit-il en regardant la pokémon, celle-ci tentant de lui répondre. Mais … il n'est pas un dresseur pokémon ! Il n'a jamais combattu de son existence ! Comment pense t-il gagner ?!_

« Hémaltone ? Je dois … faire quoi ? » demande faiblement Flutina alors qu'il se tourne vers elle, lui faisant un petit sourire tendre avant de l'embrasser. Il vient lui dire doucement :

« Essaye de rester avec Meloetta, rien de plus, d'accord ? »

_Elle ne lui répond pas mais elle acquiesce avant de partir auprès de la pokémon. Celle-ci se place sur son épaule, soucieuse mais ne cherche pas à parler avec Hémaltone. Celui-ci est derrière ses trois pokémon, fixant ceux de ses adversaires._

« Euh . Xylono et les autres, je préfère vous prévenir, je ne sais pas me battre. Je ne peux pas vous donner de consignes. Est-ce que vous pensez vous débrouiller sans moi ? »

« Boumboum Ramboumboum ! »

_Au moins, une est très motivée par le combat. Elle n'attend pas que le match commence pour créer une puissante onde de choc qui fait reculer les deux canidés d'un bon mètre avant qu'ils ne secouent leurs têtes, visiblement moyennement affectés par cette attaque._

« C'est tout ce dont ils peuvent faire pendant ce combat ? Vraiment pathétiques. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait douter de leurs puissances ? »

« Car tu ne sais rien d'eux. Tu vas vite comprendre ton erreur. »

_Oh que non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça allait se passer. Il laisse faire les deux hommes devant lui alors qu'ils commencent à donner des ordres. Rapidement, le Demolosse ouvre la gueule, crachant des flammes mais la Ramboum soulève un pavé de marbre avant de l'envoyer en direction du Démolosse, empêchant les flammes de faire leur travail._

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Starni ? C'est une technique. »

« Non, nullement, Hémaltone. Elle se bat à l'instinct primaire. Elle se bat comme si elle était une pokémon sauvage. Comme les pokémon que tu possèdes n'ont aucune expérience du combat par un dresseur, tu as fait le meilleure choix en leur laissant se débrouiller seuls. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? J'ai fait quelque chose de bien sans m'en rendre compte ? Pfiou, tant mieux. Je t'avoue que j'ai vraiment très peur par rapport à tout ça. Mais si tu me dis que c'est bon, je n'ai alors pas à m'en faire. Hahaha ! Tu as entendu Solomon ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de foutre ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin qui n'y connait rien ! »

_Puisqu'il en est ainsi, autant sortir directement le grand jeu. Deux pokéball s'ouvrent en même temps : Un Aéromite et un Séviper font leurs apparitions. Ce n'est pas terminé._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Continuer l'affrontement

**Chapitre 27 : Continuer l'affrontement**

« Quatre contre toi, c'est déjà bien plus plaisant comme résultat, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Solomon émet un nouveau sourire alors qu'Hémaltone est plus qu'inquiet. Plusieurs attaques arrivent de tous les côtés, s'en prenant à ses pokémon alors qu'il déglutit. C'est ça aussi le problème de tous les laisser se battre sans qu'il ne les guide : il ne fait rien ! Rien du tout !_

« Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire, les bras croisés, je ... »

« MARA ! MARACA ! »_ hurle de douleur Samboros avant qu'une flamme du Démolosse ne l'atteigne. Tombant au sol, Hémaltone est plus qu'inquiet, s'apprêtant à le renvoyer dans sa pokéball mais le pokémon se relève difficilement._

« Samboros … S'il le faut, préviens-moi, je te rappelerais, je te le jures. Pareil pour vous, Xynolo et Starni. S'il le faut, n'ayez pas peur de me le dire, je me débrouillerais sans vous. »

_Visiblement, il a dit quelque chose de mauvais puisque ses pokémon le regardent d'un air mauvais, comme s'il venait de fauter. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas été de main-morte mais les faits sont là : la situation se retourne contre eux. Maintenant, il ne peut que constater à quel point ses pokémons fatigués et usés._

« S'il vous plaît … faites attention à vous. Je n'ai plus que vous et ... »

« Carbonisez-les ! Qu'il ne reste plus que des cendres ! Que l'Aéromite les tue à petit feu avec _ses poudres ! Qu'ils disparaissent complètement ! »_

_Solomon continue d'être incisif tandis qu'Hémaltone se frotte le crâne. Ca ne va pas, ça ne va pas du tout ! Le Grahyena tombe enfin au sol, inanimé après ce combat tandis que les trois autres sont encore en bon état. Par contre, de son côté, il n'y a que Starni qui peut se vanter d'être en bon état. Elle a vraiment une pêche d'enfer ! Mais à côté Xylono et Samboros ne sont pas bien du tout. Ils tiennent à peine debout !_

« Meloetta, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne sais pas ! Je vais finir par tout ... »

Un_ cri de Starni l'empêche de terminer sa phrase. Des flammes la recouvrent alors qu'elle a protégé Xylono. Celui-ci frotte ses pattes l'une contre l'autre tandis que le jeune homme tremble. Il tente de faire un pas mais Meloetta l'arrête avec ses pouvoirs psychiques._

« Meloetta … Meloetta ! S'il te plaît ! Laisses-moi les aider ! Ils ne peuvent rien faire sans moi ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point est-ce qu'ils souffrent ? »

« Regardes plutôt la situation. Ils sont tous capables de se battre malgré la fatigue mais surtout … il semblerait que ça soit le bon moment. »

Le bon moment pour ? Il tourne son visage vers Starni, celle-ci s'étant mise à briller et grandir. Solomon perd son sourire, s'écriant avec rage :

« Maintenant ? Il fallait que ça soit maintenant ?! Faites focalisés vos pokémon sur cette Brouhaham avant qu'elle n'ait terminé son évolution ! »

_Juste le fait qu'il prononce déjà la race de cette dernière indique qu'il sait que c'est trop tard. Une puissant onde sonore finit par terrasser l'Aéromite qui tombe au sol, inanimé à son tour alors qu'Hémaltone regarde la nouvelle forme de sa pokémon. Elle n'est pas vraiment belle, voire même un peu monstrueuse mais elle est impressionnante !_

« Et surtout ce son … Starni ! Le son produit était magnifique ! »

« Brouhouhou ! Brouhaham ! Brouha Brouhaham Ham ! »

_La pokémon tape du pied sur le sol, guillerette, faisant trembler ce dernier alors qu'Hémaltone sourit et rigole. Elle est diablement forte ! Mais surtout, Xynolo et Samboros se concentrent, terminant le Démolosse en alliant leurs forces._

_Il ne reste plus que le Seviper mais où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? Regardant à gauche puis à droite, les trois pokémon finissent par lever la tête en direction des cieux mais c'est maintenant déjà trop tard. Le Seviper retombe sur la Brouhaham, l'enserrant avec force avant de planter ses crocs dans la gorge de la pokémon. Celle-ci se retient de crier, plaquant ses mains contre les tempes du serpent venimeux._

« BROU... HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! »

_C'est un cri particulier qui sort de la bouche de Starni. Le Seviper ne bouge plus, parcouru de tremblements, la langue sortie, le regard perdu. Il reste complètement immobile alors que la Seviper le relâche, faisant quelques pas en arrière en haletant. Il sait que c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Avec vivacité, il se place devant ses pokémon, regardant ceux de ses adversaires défaits. Il murmure en tenant son violoncelle et son archet :_

« Rentrez dans vos pokéballs, vous en avez assez fait aujourd'hui. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets un lendemain pour vous tous. »

_Il en a fait la promesse. Malgré qu'il tient l'archet, il rappelle ses pokémon dans leurs pokéballs, remarquant que les deux hommes font de même. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire ? Ils n'ont plus rien pour attaquer !_

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, bande de loques ? Vous avez remarqué qu'ils sont toujours vivants ? Et qu'en même temps, vous n'avez plus de pokémon ? »

« Nous allons nous en occuper personnellement, voilà tout. » _déclare l'un des deux hommes avant de se mettre en marche. Le second l'accompagne aussitôt mais Hémaltone se met à jouer du violoncelle, déclarant :_

« Puisque mes pokémon ont combattu sans même que je leur demande, c'est à moi de les défendre mais pas seulement. Je dois aussi sauver Flutina et Meloetta. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous emporter dans la tombe. Vous n'en ressortirez jamais vivants. »

« Hémaltone ! S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça ! Ta musique ... »

_Meloetta tente une nouvelle fois de l'arrêter mais elle ne veut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Dès le premier son, l'un des deux hommes pousse un hurlement strident._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Un flot qui s'écoule

**Chapitre 28 : Un flot qui s'écoule**

« Hémaltone ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça maintenant ! »

« Et pourquoi cela, Meloetta ? Ces hommes ne sont pas là pour nous aider, c'est tout le contraire. Ils veulent notre mort, du moin, la mienne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas de même. Je suis ainsi et pas autrement. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier, Hémaltone ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu ne dois pas salir ta musique à cause de ça ! Tu ne dois pas, Hémaltone ! S'il te plaît, arrêtes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je nous téléporterais pour que tu … »

« Trop tard, Meloetta. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. »

_Le corps de l'homme parcouru par des tremblements s'écroule au sol, inanimé. Meloetta pousse un cri de surprise, l'homme étant pris de soubresauts et de hoquet, incapable de bouger ou de réagir. Hémaltone soupire, marmonnant quelques paroles tandis que Meloetta a les larmes aux yeux, bafouillant quelques remerciements. Elle est si contente qu'Hémaltone n'aie pas fait ça, elle est si contente que …_

« C'est quoi ça ? » demande le second homme en se tournant vers Solomon. Celui-ci hausse les épaules avant de lui répondre d'une voix nonchalante :

« Ses pouvoirs. Vous devriez faire attention, je vous avais prévenu. A force de perdre du temps, il va finir par vous tuer. Vous devriez éviter cela, non ? »

« Tss ! Votre contrat n'évoquait pas ce genre de pouvoirs ! »

« Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Tuez-le maintenant ! Vous avez remarqué qu'il n'a pas tué votre compagnon de travail hein ? Alors ne perdez pas votre temps avec tout ça. »

_Pourtant, il ne se montre que peu rassuré. Tenant fermement un couteau en main, prêt à l'utiliser, il sait qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Il regarde brièvement sur le côté, remarquant le morceau de marbre qu'avait utilisé l'un des pokémon de ce morveux aux cheveux verts. Avec difficulté, il le soulève à une main devant le regard incrédule d'Hémaltone. Celui-ci dit avec ironie :_

« Tu comptes me le lancer dans la tête, c'est bien ça ? C'est plutôt ridicule. »

« Je suis plutôt motivé à tester voir si ça marche ! »

_Et voilà qu'il le projette en sa direction. Hémaltone fait un pas en arrière mais un nuage de poussière vient l'aveugler, le faisant toussoter. Il a senti aussi quelques éclats de pierre se planter sur son visage, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur._

« Bon sang ! Je vois plus rien ! Où est-ce qu'il se trouve ? »

« C'était vraiment comme il avait prévenu. Aucune expérience dans les combats ! C'est parfait, vous pouvez considérer le contrat comme accompli ! » _déclare l'homme en courant maintenant vers Hémaltone, couteau en main, prêt à le planter avec._

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

_Un cri strident résonne dans les alentours du temple alors qu'Hémaltone ne peut qu'apercevoir qu'une ombre se déplace devant lui, toujours à moitié aveuglé. Quand il retrouve la vue, il remarque que l'homme n'est plus debout. Non, il est allongé au sol, un peu choqué par ce qui vient de se passer … mais surtout quelqu'un se trouve sur lui._

« Flutina … … … Flutina ?! FLUTINA ! »

_Le jeune homme remarque la tache rouge qui sort du dos de la jeune femme mais aussi le fait qu'elle se trouve sur l'homme ! Le couteau ! Elle s'est jeté sur le couteau ?! Pour le défendre ? Mais mais mais … elle ne devrait même pas être capable de réagir !_

_Une sombre pensée revient dans sa mémoire : La gravure. Il se rappelle de la gravure qu'il a vue dans le temple de Meloetta. Flutina ! Il avait Flutina dans ses bras à ce moment précis mais mais mais … Non ! C'était juste …_

« Oh, visiblement, c'est terminé pour elle alors. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aussi vite. Enfin, tant mieux pour moi, non ? Hey ! Relèves-toi au lieu ! T'as pas encore terminé ton boulot, je tiens à te le rappeler, hein ? »

« Vous … vous pensez que je vais vous laisser faire hein ? Flutina, vous avez ... »

« Hémaltone, non ! S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

« IL N'Y A PLUS DE S'IL TE PLAÎT MELOETTA ! ILS ONT TUE FLUTINA ! ILS L'ONT TUE ! ET TU VEUX QUE JE NE FASSES RIEN ?! »

_Elle aussi est furieuse mais il ne doit pas se laisser dépasser par ses émotions ! Elle l'a compris auparavant ! Elle l'a compris avec Faldéla et Flutina ! Elle doit tout faire pour que le jeune homme contrôle ses émotions !_

_Mais c'est trop tard. Le regard haineux d'Hémaltone ne laisse place à aucun doute. Et le son qui sort de son violoncelle est parcouru par la rage qui l'anime. Avec vivacité, l'archet glisse sur les cordes, l'homme sous Flutina cherchant à se mouvoir sans y arriver, hurlant :_

« Mon crâne ! Il me fait mal ! IL ME FAIT MAL ! J'AI MAL AU CRÂNE ! »

« Et ce n'est que le début de la souffrance, je vais briser ton esprit ! COMME CA ! »

_Un son plus aiguë que les autres et l'homme semble prêt à avoir la tête qui explose. Ce n'est pas qu'une espression mais il disparaît subitement, téléporté contre un mur du temple, s'évanouissant quelques secondes plus tard._

« MELOETTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »_ s'égosille Hémaltone en se tournant vers la pokémon. Celle-ci a ses yeux devenus roses, quelques larmes s'en écoulant. Non, elle ne veut pas qu'Hémaltone devienne un tueur. Malgré tout ce qu'il a déjà fait, il n'a jamais pris la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, elle sait que c'est trop tard. Elle le remarque sur le marbre du temples mais aussi les murs. Tout vient de commencer._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Réduit à néant

**Chapitre 29 : Réduit à néant**

« Meloetta ! MELOETTA ! MELOETTA ! »

« Hémaltone, je ne veux pas te faire de mal et je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal ! Reviens à la raison ! Ce n'est pas toi qui te comporte comme ça ! Tu le sais parfaitement ! Reviens à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire ! »

« Me laisser faire ? Hahaha ! Regardes Flutina ! Regardes-là ! Je ne pourrais rien faire pour la sauver ! Elle va mourir ! ELLE VA MOURIR ! Et je dois laisser l'homme responsable de sa mort en vie ? C'est quoi ça ? Déjà avec Faldéla et maintenant Flutina ! A quoi est-ce que tu joues Meloetta ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de me faire souffrir de la sorte ? »

« MAIS JE SOUFFRE AUSSI HEMALTONE ! JE SOUFFRE ! »

« Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, Meloetta. Une étrange façon … alors qu'il y a encore Solomon. Hahaha ! Je vais le tuer, lui aussi. Je vais le tuer. Je vais tous les enterrer mais tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, Meloetta. »

_Il recommence à jouer de la musique mais cette fois-ci, l'intonation est sinistre. Le temple et le décor se mettent à trembler, des fissures apparaissant sur le marbre, les colonnes et les murs. Solomon a du mal à rester debout, s'écriant :_

« Bien entendu ! Voilà exactement ce que tu es ! Cela ne faisait aucun doute sur ton origine ! Meloetta qui te choisit, ces pouvoirs étranges, bien entendu. Les rumeurs étaient donc fondées hein ? Tu es bel et bien un monstre comme quelques autres hommes et femmes ! »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et ça ne me concerne pas. La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est de t'emporter dans la tombe ! Et cela ne va pas tarder, Solomon ! »

« Un homme lié à un pokémon légendaire, les écrits sont toujours exacts mais qu'importe, qu'est-ce que cela m'intéresse au final hein ? Seule Meloetta peut m'être utile. Toi-même, tu n'es qu'un insecte qui ne fait que me déranger. »

_Finalement, Solomon lui-même se met à l'attaque … et sort tout simplement un pistolet qu'il pointe en direction d'Hémaltone. Meloetta pousse un cri, ses yeux devenant roses, cherchant à faire relâcher l'arme à Solomon mais n'y arrive pas._

« Foutue pokémon, hein ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas pris mes précautions au cas où ? Ce bracelet que j'ai au poignet me permet de contrer tes pouvoirs psychiques et il en est de même pour le métal de ce pistolet et les balles qui se composent. Toujours être préparé, j'ai eut le malheur de ne pas l'être après le départ de Meloetta et le tien, Hémaltone. Mais maintenant, je vais réparer cette erreur une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Meloetta, tu vois ? Ce genre d'hommes ne mérite pas d'exister. Et tu ne veux pas que ma musique purge le monde de ce genre de personnes ? Tu es bien trop candide pour que l'on puisse réellement te faire confiance, tu l'es beaucoup trop … mais ne t'en fait pas, même si tu dois me haïr après tout cela, je vais accomplir ce dont je parlais. »

« Hémaltone, si tu le tues, tu deviendras ce qu'il a dit : un monstre. »

« Je le suis déjà depuis que je suis né, je le sais, Meloetta. Je te rappelles que j'ai été abandonné à cause de ça … à cause de mes pouvoirs. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il faut les utiliser à mauvais escient, Hémaltone ! Tu te trompes complètement de voie ! Il n'est pas encore trop tard ! »

« Ca l'est … et tu le sais bien … Je suis désolé, Meloetta mais c'est fini. Est-ce que tu me pardonneras pour ce que je vais faire ? Ce si beau temple ... »

_Une balle part du pistolet, arrivant dans le genou du jeune homme. Celui-ci crie de douleur, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à une telle chose. Pourtant, il reste debout, observant la blessure à sa jambe en serrant les dents._

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras me stopper, Solomon. »

« Un monstre reste un monstre, qu'importe l'apparence qu'il a. Tu peux toujours tenter de lutter contre ce que tu es mais Meloetta sera mienne. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un être qui pourrait causer d'énormes problèmes à mes projets. »

« Et tu penses qu'elle va te suivre ? Hahaha … HAHAHAHA ! »

_Il pousse un grand éclat de rire, accélérant le rythme de sa musique. Une seconde balle vise l'épaule droite dont la main tient l'archet. Un petit arrêt dans la musique puis elle reprend de plus belle. Solomon est en sueur, fronçant les sourcils, en proie sûrement à un mal de plus en plus grand au niveau de son crâne._

« Foutu son hein ? C'est comme ça que tu risques de me gâcher l'existence hein ? »

« Ce sont va te paralyser. Tu crois que seue Meloetta est capable de se battre contre toi ? Je vais te montrer pourquoi je suis un monstre ! »

_Elle ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher de se battre. Elle ne peut rien faire pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Elle ne peut rien faire alors qu'elle devrait agir ! Elle peut juste regarder l'instrument d'Hémaltone, elle voit les doigts ensanglantés du jeune homme sur son instrument et son archet. Il joue à s'en faire saigner !_

« Hémaltone, il faut que tu … non. Il ne faut pas. C'est fini. »

Et elle … ne sert à rien. Elle le remarque et elle le sait. Elle n'est pas faite pour se battre comme Hémaltone à la base. Lui aussi ne sait pas réellement se battre mais ce qui est arrivé à Flutina l'a mis dans un tel état qu'il ne peut pas réagir autrement.

« Meloetta … Meloetta … Prends mes pokéballs et vas t-en avec eux, maintenant. Je vais enterrer Solomon avec moi. Je vais l'enterrer dans ton temple et disparaître avec lui mais mes pokémon et toi aussi, vous ne méritez pas de disparaître. C'est trop tard pour Flutina, hein ? »

_Une troisième balle mais qui tente de viser la tête du jeune homme. Celui-ci bouge au dernier moment, la balle éraflant sa joue, la faisant saigner. Bientôt, Solomon n'aura plus aucune balle … et surtout … hahaha … il sera mort. Cela allait se finir bientôt._


	30. Chapitre 30 : La fin d'un monstre

**Chapitre 30 : La fin d'un monstre**

« Ce n'est pas suffisant hein ? J'en étais sûr ! Il faut faire plus de sacrifices pour arriver au bout ! Quitte à ce que ça soit sur mon propre corps ! »

_Meloetta n'est plus là. Il a sentit ses pokéballs disparaître de sa tenue alors qu'il est là, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire chaleureux. Au moins, ses pokémon vont survivre, c'est le plus important. Quant à lui ? Baaaaaah ! Il mérite son destin. Mais Solomon, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Pointant toujours son arme vers lui, il le voit sortir une aiguille de son autre main. Il pense vraiment le … HEIN ?!_

_L'hurlement de douleur résonne dans le temple en même temps que sa musique. Solomon vient de se percer les tympans ? Il vient de perdre l'ouïe ? Jusqu'à quel point est-ce sa folie va continuer ? Il vient de perdre l'essence même de la musique ! TOUT CA POUR REUSSIR A RECUPERER MELOETTA ET LE TUER ?! FOU ! FOU ET FOU !_

« Il n'y a qu'un fou pour agir de la sorte ! J'en étais sûr le jour où je t'ai rencontré, Solomon ! Un fou pervers et tordu, capable des pires atrocités pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ! »

« Hahaha … Hahaha ! Oui ! PARFAIT ! Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, tes paroles résonnent difficilement. Je crois que mes tympans ne sont pas percés complètement mais ce n'est pas grave. Ta musique ne me fait plus aucun effet ! ADIEU ! »

_La quatrième balle vise directement la poitrine d'Hémaltone, celui-ci ouvrant en grand ses yeux, remarquant le trou béant dans son corps. Il déglutit, cherchant à se mouvoir mais n'y arrive plus. C'est la fin ? C'est ça ?_

« Echec et mat, Hémaltone. Tu es terminé. »

« Jamais … Jamais … Jamais … Il me reste encore un souffle ! IL ME RESTE ENCORE DE QUOI ME BATTRE ! JE PEUX ENCORE TENIR ! »

_Pourtant, le sang qu''il crache et les tremblements dans ses mains ne laissent guère place au doute : il va mourir. En tant que monstre, comme il l'avait annoncé à Meloetta. Il tourne son visage vers Flutina, celle-ci ayant les yeux ouverts, ne bougeant plus de sa position. Il sait qu'elle vit à peine, qu'elle attend juste la fin, comme une délivrance._

« Ne t'en fait pas, Flutina. Tu ne seras pas seule là-bas. »

« Tu bouges encore tes lèvres ? Tu n'en as pas assez avec une balle ? Peut-être qu'une seconde te coupera enfin le sifflet, Hémaltone ! »

_Une seconde balle mais cette fois-ci, il place son violoncelle devant lui. La balle traverse l'instrument, coupant deux des cordes et finissant par se loger à côté de la première dans la poitrine du jeune homme. Pourtant, celui-ci reste debout, ses yeux bleus posés sur Solomon._

« Meloetta n'est plus là … je n'ai donc plus besoin de me retenir. Tu crois vraiment que perdre l'ouïe va te sauver, hein ? Mais non … Tu vas vite comprendre ton erreur. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes mais … HEIN ?! Pourquoi ?! »

_Il a finalement compris, hein ? Le son … malgré les cordes brisées, il peut continuer à jouer de son instrument mais surtout, le son arrive jusqu'au cerveau de Solomon. Celui-ci ne peut pas lutter contre ses pouvoirs ! Ses pouvoirs contenus pendant des années, de peur de faire souffrir autrui ! Mais aujourd'hui, en cet instant, il veut faire souffrir !_

« Le son … La musique, je l'entends encore ! Tu es pire qu'un monstre, tu es une aberration de la nature, Hémaltone ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais corriger l'erreur que tu es ! »

« C'est trop tard, Solomon. Bien trop tard. Le temple va disparâitre mais toi aussi. »

_La preuve en est les fissures de plus en plus nombreuses mais aussi les failles qui s'entrouvrent autour d'eux. Ils vont être engloutis et ne pourront jamais en ressortir. Les failles qui grandissent, des pans entier du sol disparaissant à l'intérieur pour ne pas en ressortir. Le jeune homme exulte alors que Solomon n'arrive plus à garder contenance._

« Alors ? Tu commences sérieusement à faiblir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais qu'importe, je vais t'éliminer et partir de là ! Je survivrais à ce que tu as tenté de commettre ! »

_Une dernière balle part, cette fois-ci bien logée vers le crâne d'Hémaltone. Pourtant, la balle ne va jamais atteindre sa cible. Meloetta se trouve devant lui, son corps au niveau de sa tête, la balle venant se loger en elle sans pour autant la traverser. Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas maintenant ! PAS ELLE ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« Hémaltone tes pokémons sont en sécurité. »

« Meloetta ! POURQUOI ?! Je t'avais dit de t'enfuir avec les autres ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas écouté ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! MELOETTA ! »

« Car je ne peux pas te laisser seul … et sombrer dans la folie, Hémaltone. Je ne veux pas que tu meures en ayant commis un crime. Je préfère que ça soit moi … la responsable. »

_La tête de Solomon fait un demi-tour sur elle-même, les yeux de Meloetta étant devenus roses pendant un bref instant. Néanmoins, l'effort nécessaire pour passer outre les protections de Solomon n'avaient fait qu'accentuer la blessure mortelle sur la pokémon légendaire. La musique continue d'être jouée alors que l'instrument de Solomon tombe au sol. Il attrape la petite pokémon dans ses bras, la pressant contre son cœur._

« Pardon … Pardon, Therpsichoetta. »

_Mais il n'y a plus aucune son qui sort de la bouche de la pokémon. Lui-même commence à voir trouble. La musique autour de lui se fait de plus en plus silencieuse. Peu à peu, les yeux clos, le sang coulant de ses blessures, le seul son qu'il continue d'entendre est celui des battements de son cœur. Des battements dont la durée entre deux s'agrandit au fil du temps. Des battement qui finissent par ne plus se faire entendre. Les failles et les fissures s'agrandissent, enveloppant les cadavres et les êtres inanimés. Plus rien. Il n'y a plus aucun son, plus aucune présence, plus aucun temple de la musique. Plus de Meloetta. Tout ce qui avait fait la légende de cette pokémon n'existe plus maintenant._


	31. Dernier son : Symphonie d'une muse

**Dernier son : Symphonie d'une muse**

_Il recommence à entendre les battements de son cœur. Il est toujours vivant. Il n'est pas mort. Pourquoi ? Sa blessure était mortelle. Il n'aurait pas dût survivre à une balle. Mais pourtant, c'est le cas. Il finit par rouvrir ses yeux pour regarder autour de lui._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le temple est encore là ? »

_Oui. Le temple est là, tout autour de lui. Mais pas seulement. Il n'y a aucun dégât constaté. Aucune flaque de sang, aucun cadavre, aucune fisssure. Rien du tout. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait un mauvais rêve ? C'est peut-être cela. Il a fait un mauvais rêve et il vient de se réveiller alors. Il pousse un petit soupir, prenant une profonde respiration avant de baisser les yeux. Flutina ? Flutina est dans ses bras ?! Elle n'est plus blessée ! Il n'y a plus de sang sur son corps ! Elle est indemne ! Elle aussi n'a rien du tout !_

« Flutina ! FLUTINA ! FLUTINA ! Oh bon sang, Flutina ! Tu es vivante ! »

_Il contrôle ses larmes avant de venir serrer la femme contre lui. Ah … Elle va bien, oui. Non ? Son corps est froid. Son corps est encore froid. Peut-être qu'il n'y a plus le sang mais il est encore froid. Une oreille posée sur son cœur et le résultat est sans appel : elle est morte._

« Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici si ça doit se finir ainsi ? Pourquoi ? »

_Il veut savoir. Il veut une réponse mais il n'en aura aucune. Pourquoi ? Il n'y a plus aucune trace de Solomon et des deux autres hommes. Est-ce qu'ils sont définitivement morts ou non ? Il l'espère car il aura du mal à contrôler ses émotions maintenant. Cette rage et haine de vivre qui l'animent l'empêcheront de ne rien faire s'il le retrouve._

« Flutina .. mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

_Et aucune trace de Meloetta. Il ne voit pas la pokémon. Pourquoi est-il encore vivant ? POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi lui et pas Meloetta ? Et Flutina ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit rester en vie si les autres sont morts ? C'est juste horrible … et stupide. C'est cruel._

« Meloetta ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Meloetta ? »

« Je suis là, Hémaltone. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis là. »

_Il entend la petite voix de la créature non-loin de lui. Ah ! Elle se trouve à l'intérieur même du temple, n'est-ce pas ? Il a réussi à l'entendre malgré la distance dans le temple ? C'est surprenant ? Car plus il marche, plus il se rapproche d'elle. Et tenant Flutina dans ses bras, il a du mal à aller vite. Mais où est Meloetta ?_

« Rien ne presse, Hémaltone. Prends donc ton temps, tu n'as pas à te presser »

« Mais Meloetta ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te montres pas ? Je suis là. »

« Je 't'attends devant les gravures, Hémaltone. Je peux tenir … oui. »

« Tenir quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Meloetta ? Attends, j'arrive ! »_ s'exclame t-il._

_Finalement, il arrive dans le long couloir où se trouvent les différentes gravures. Mais celle où se trouve Meloetta est bien celle à laquelle il pense ? Oui ? Vraiment ? Sans aucun doute, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se trompe pas. Il émet un petit sourire puis va jusqu'à la gravure. Tiens ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est trouble ?_

« Meloetta, je suis là. Comme je te l'ai promis, bien entendu, je tiens toujours mes promesses. Merci … même si j'aurai voulu que ça soit moi. »

« Tu parles pour Solomon ? Ne t'en fait pas, c'est terminé pour eux. Solomon ne méritait pas la musique. Il a été puni pour cela. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu te salisses les mains. Tu as déjà fait souffrir tellement d'hommes mais … aller jusqu'à en tuer un ? Je ne voulais pas. »

« Je remarques que toi aussi, tu n'es plus blessée mais comment ça se fait ? C'est étrange, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Oh, tu sais, c'est difficilement explicable. Disons que … j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs comme le font toutes les Meloetta qui ont existé un jour. »

« Comment ça ? Qui ont existé ? Tu existes toujours, Meloetta. »

_Elle se tourne vers lui en souriant. Hum ? Hein ? Il le remarque à peine maintenant mais elle n'est pas un peu transparente ? C'est étrange. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Il ne voit pas quel tour de magie est derrière tout ça. Ca l'impressionne et l'inquiète._

« Je suis restée morte … ou presque … disons que je ne suis plus qu'une entité psychique, Hémaltone … ou presque. Je ne suis plus du monde des vivants. »

« Je n'aime pas ce genre de blagues, Meloetta. Tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Je ne fais pas de blagues … mais Hémaltone, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je ne serais jamais très loin de toi, même quand je ne serais plus là. Tout ce temps passé à tes côtés n'a fait que confirmer mes premières impressions en ce qui te concerne. Je suis si heureuse … de te connaître. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir connu. »

« Mais moi aussi mais ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que ... »

« Hémaltone, ne t'en fait pas. Flutina est vivante. Elle sera vivante … et n'aura plus ce fléau qui l'habite depuis des mois. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. »

« Mais expliques moi au lieu ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?! POURQUOI ?! »

« Hémaltone ? Est-ce que tu peux … m'appeler par mon prénom ? Une dernière fois ? »

« Therpsichoetta. Je te le répéterais cent fois si ... MELOETTA ! »

« Je sais que ce ne fut pas bien visible de ma part mais saches que je t'aimai énormément, Hémaltone. Comme le peut une pokémon envers un humain. Fais que ta musique soit toujours pure et douce aux oreilles de ceux qui l'écouteront. Adieu, Hémaltone. » _chuchote la pokémon avant de devenir de plus en plus transparente, se dirigeant vers le corps de Flutina._

_Un petit flash de lumière et il se cache les yeux à moitié. Il voit la petite pokémon qui s'insinue dans le corps de Flutina dans son intégralité . Elle disparaît complètement alors qu'Hémaltone cherche à comprendre ce qui se passe._

« Meloetta ? Therpsichoetta ? Meloetta ! Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

_Il est inquiet ! Plus qu'inquiet car il ne comprend pas la situation ! Il veut comprendre mais il n'a aucune explications ! Rien du tout ! RIEN DE RIEN ! Mais non ! Ah ! Le corps de Flutina ? Il se réchauffe ? Il est doux et chaud ! Comme auparavant !_

« Flutina ? Flutina ? Flutina ? Meloetta ? »

_Sa chevelure est en train de se colorer. Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Des mèches de ses cheveux blancs sont en train de prendre une tournure verte ! On dirait un délicieux mélange de couleurs tandis qu'il déglutit. Il doit patienter non ? Il a l'impression que Flutina … est en train de revivre ? C'est ça ? Ce que Meloetta est en train de faire ? Mais comment est-ce qu'elle est capable d'une telle chose ? Elle a de tels pouvoirs ? Pourquoi le faire que maintenant ? Non, il n'a pas à savoir cela. Il doit attendre._

« Flutina ? Meloetta ? L'une d'entre vous peut-elle me répondre ? »

_Mais aucune réponse. Finalement, il voit la poitrine de la jeune femme qui se soulève. Elle respire. Elle est vivante. Elle est vivante. Il ne doit pas pleurer mais … il ne peut s'en empêcher cette fois. Elle est vivante ! ELLE EST VIVANTE !_

« Hum ? Euh … Oui ? Quelqu'un ? »

« Flutina ! C'est moi ! Hémaltone ! C'est Hémaltone ! »

« Hémaltone ? C'est toi ? Où je suis ? Où sommes-nous ? » _murmure la jeune femme. AH ! Elle est peut-être encore malade ? Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux mais encore une fois, il a du mal à cacher sa surprise. SES YEUX !_

_Ils sont bleu et rouge. Ils sont vairons ? Elle a un œil gauche rouge, un œil droite bleu. Il a l'impression que Meloetta et Flutina sont une seule et même personne. La main qui tremble, il commence à caresser la joue de la jeune femme en chuchotant :_

« C'est … c'est moi, Flutina. Je suis là. Meloetta est là aussi. En toi. »

« Meloetta en moi ? Mais des explications? Je crois que j'en ait besoin, je suis vraiment perdue, je suis désolée Hémaltone et ... »

_Il l'empêche de continuer à parler. Il veut lui montrer qu'il l'aime et il ne s'en prive pas. Il l'embrasse longuement, la plaquant sur le sol fait de marbre, dévorant ses lèvres pendant plusieurs minutes. Surprise au départ, elle se laisse faire puis exulte._

« Et bien … Je … Je crois que j'ai besoin d'explications. »

« Et moi donc ? Attends, je t'aide à te relever. »

_Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire pour la jeune femme, la relevant tandis qu'il regarde la gravure les représentant. AH ! Elle a changé ! C'est totalement différent maintenant. Oui ! Complètement ! Mais comment ? Enfin …  
><em>

« Tiens, Hémaltone, regardes derrière moi, il y a Meloetta. »

_C'est vrai. Il se voit avec Flutina mais aussi ses autres pokémon ! Ils sont devant une cabane. Flutina est debout, Meloetta derrière elle tandis qu'il est assis sur un tronc d'arbre, un violoncelle entre les mains. C'est étrange._

« J'aime bien cette vision. Elle est meilleure que la précédente. »

« Je confirme, Flutina. Mais … tu as remarqué que Meloetta est un peu en retrait sur la gravure. Ca veut dire qu'elle n'est plus vraiment là. »

« Je suis toujours là, Hémaltone. »_ répond Flutina en lui souriant. Il se gratte les cheveux puis hoche la tête. C'est vrai. Therpsichoetta est toujours là._

« Mais bon, ça ne change rien dans le fond mais qu'importe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Que faisons-nous maintenant, Hémaltone ? »

« Commencer une nouvelle vie, hors de toute civilisation mais … grâce à toi et à mes pokémon, la musique ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. »

_Ah bon ? Comment ça ? Elle le regarde avec étonnement mais il lui fait un petit sourire. Il faut quitter ce temple sans pour autant s'en éloigner. Il a du pain sur la planche ! Mais avant tout ça, il doit … ah … zut ! SES POKEMON !_

« Hémaltone, si tu veux bien me suivre, je crois que quelques personnes seraient ravies de te revoir. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te guider. »

_Est-ce que Meloetta et Flutina ont vraiment fusionné ? Il a l'impression qu'elle est capable de lire dans ses pensées mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. C'est tout le contraire. Ca confirme la certitude que Meloetta est toujours là._

_La jeune femme aux cheveux verts et blancs le guide, l'emmenant hors du temple et des chemins. Au pied d'un arbre, après deux minutes de marche, il voit ses trois pokémon qui sont sorti, endormis tandis que les pokéballs sont devant eux._

« Eux aussi ne sont plus blessés. Je suis si soulagé … tellement ... »

_Il s'approche de ses pokémon, venant les secouer doucement comme pour chercher à les réveiller alors que leurs petits yeux finissent par s'ouvrir. Xynolo se met à bailler, émettant le bruit d'un criquet tandis que le Maracachi se secoue les épines. Enfin, la meilleure des trois, en vue de ce qu'elle avait accompli, tape contre sa poitrine avec fierté._

« Bonjour à vous trois. Vous avez bien dormi, j'espère, n'est-ce pas ? » _dit le jeune homme tout en souriant en direction de ses pokémon. Il sait que la réponse sera positive._

_Finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien ou presque … Meloetta est encore vivante mais en Flutina. A côté, il est là, avec la femme de sa vie. Il est encore vivant. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que l'avenir va lui préparer mais il sait néanmoins ce qu'il compte faire en attendant._

« Flutina ? Cette idée de vivre dans le temple, tu sais, j'étais très sérieux. »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Hémaltone. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me signales cela ? Quelque chose te dérange à ce sujet ? »

« Non non ! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer … Oh et puis zut ! Je ferais mieux de me taire. Je pense que je vais raconter des bêtises. »

_Il rigole à ses dernières paroles avant de prendre la main de Flutina, la tirant vers lui. Il presse la jeune femme contre son cœur, respirant son odeur pendant de longues minutes. Dépoant un baiser sur son cou, il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de joie. Il aime cette odeur, comme il aime la jeune femme qui la porte._

_Mais voilà, cette femme est là, dans ses bras. Elle est bien vivante. Elle est faite de chair et de sang, comme ce qu'il désire le plus en plus en ce monde. Ce qu'il désire le plus … il se répète cela mais les cris de ses pokémon le tirent de ses rêveries._

« Hum ? Un petit souci vous tous ? Je sais que je m'accapare Flutina mais promis, je me partagerais avec vous plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais pour l'heure, mettons-nous en route. Nous allons devoir couper du bois ou récupérer des branches. Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. Hum, d'ailleurs, Flutina, est-ce que ... »

« Pour répondre à ta question, oui. »

_Elle lui fait un grand sourire, ses yeux devenus complètement roses tandis qu'il émet un petit rire gêné et plus que confus. Oui ? Comme ça ? Directement ? Elle n'a pas vraiment hésité à se mettre en valeur à ses yeux. Hahaha. Zut._

« Ça ne te gênera pas de bien vouloir m'aider, disons que j'ai beaucoup de travail ? »

« Bien entendu, tu ne devrais guère poser la question. Je pense que pour les prochaines heures, nous allons être épuisés. »

« Tu voulais dire prochaines semaines, n'est-ce pas ? » _corrige le jeune homme._

« Hein ? Ça prend vraiment autant de temps que ça ? Je n'en savais rien du tout ! »

« Ca se voit que tu as encore beaucoup à découvrir, jeune demoiselle. » _rétorque Hémaltone avec amusement alors qu'elle fait une petite moue boudeuse qui lui rappelle étrangement celle de Meloetta. Oui, elles sont vraiment indissociables l'une de l'autre._

« Arrêtes donc de te moquer de moi, tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas très drôle hein ? Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, je veux bien que tu me guides. »

_Bien entendu, bien entendu. Il va la guider. Il sait où l'emmener._

_Des mois ont passé. Maintenant, elle est avec lui, comme prévu, comme promis. Mais surtout, ils sont tous les deux réunis devant une cabane en bois. Montée de toutes pièces par le jeune homme et sa compagne des plus charmantes, le couple est en train de danser et chanter pour la demoiselle, jouer de son instrument pour le jeune homme._

« Et voilà, Hémaltone. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

« A qui cela ne conviendrait-il pas ? » _rétorque le jeune homme, sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il stoppe la musique. Bien qu'ils semblent coupés de toute civilisation, leur musique est pourtant enregistrée sur différentes machines._

« Je ne sais pas, je dois t'avouer. Est-ce que c'est bon ? J'espère que mon chant te convient ? »

« Non non, pas vraiment. Bien sûr que si ! »_ éclate t-il de rire avant de se relever, venant embrasser sa femme avant de tournoyer avec elle._

« Ne me fait donc pas peur comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que je suis très crédule hein ?! »

« Oh que oui ! Que ça soit ou elle, vous l'êtes toutes les deux. Alors si vous êtes en une seule personne, je vous dis pas à quel point vous êtes plus que crédibles ! »

« Ne te moque pas trop, jeune avorton ! »_ déclare t-elle tandis qu'il s'empêche de rire, venant se diriger vers les différentes machines avant d'en sortir un petit CD. Un travail d'une petite heure et il tendit le CD en direction de Flutina._

« Bon … je l'envois au même endroit, Hémaltone ? »

_Il ne répond pas, ne faisant qu'hocher la tête. Les yeux de la jeune femme deviennent roses avant que le CD ne disparaisse de la vue. C'est parfait ! Voilà, c'est comme cela que ça doit se passer, non ? Le jeune homme vient caresser le bras de Flutina, reprenant la parole :_

« Maintenant que nous avons envoyé les musiques et les chansons pour le prochain CD, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller faire une petite promenade ? De toute façon, nous ne ferons que patienter en attendant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Patienter, patienter, patienter, Hémaltone. Je te rappelles que cela fait aussi déjà sept mois, non ? Dire que je n'avais rien remarqué au départ. »

« Et moi donc ! Mais je suis content de savoir qu'il se porte bien, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Enfin il ou elle ? Tu le sais ? »

« Non, non, je ne sais rien à ce sujet. Je fais tout pour m'empêcher de le deviner, Hémaltone. Et oui ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien les surprises, tu vois ? »

_Hahaha ! Il caresse maintenant son ventre devenu bien rond. Bien sûr qu'il apprécie les surprises lui aussi, qui ne les aime pas ? Surtout quand elles concernent un événement aussi radieux que celui qui les attend tous les deux. Il dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'emmener se promener, déclarant aux pokémon qu'ils reviennent d'ici une bonne heure mais surtout qu'ils ne commettent aucune bêtise, tous les trois._

« Bien que portés disparus depuis maintenant plus d'une demie-année, Hémalton et Flutina nous présentent leur nouveau CD. Bien entendu, leurs ventes iront en quasi-intégralité à des œuvres caritatives pour la réinsertion des SDF dans la société. »

« Parfait … parfait, parfait. Visiblement, ils l'ont encore reçu, hein ? »

_C'était étrange, ce mélange de moderne et de basique dans la cabane. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était autorisé que très rarement un déplacement pour acheter les choses qui nécessitaient le travail de l'homme mais maintenant, tout était bon. Plus aucune communication avec l'extérieur. Il embrasse le ventre de Flutina avec tendresse, collant son oreille dessus._

« Je peux ressentir un peu qu'il bouge. J'entends même sa mélodie ! »

« Allons allons ! Ne viens donc pas le perturber, Hémaltone ! Il n'est pas encore pour maintenant. Mais essaies plutôt de voir ce qu'il deviendra. »

« Alors, je pense que vu qu'il lest issu de nous deux, on peut envisager un enfant capable de chanter, danser et jouer d'un instrument ! »

« Tout cela en même temps ? » _demande Flutina, rigolant à cette idée alors qu'elle voit dans le regard d'Hémaltone qu'il est plus que sérieux. Bien entendu, pour quoi aurait-elle envisagé autre chose venant de la part d'Hémaltone. Elle passe une main sur sa chevelure verte, le jeune homme finissant par s'endormir sur son ventre. Les trois pokémons sont aux petits soins avec Flutina, ils ont compris qu'elle attend un heureux événement et veulent éviter qu'elle se fatigue. Ces trois pokémon sont bien plus intelligents qu'on ne pourrait le croire._

« Ah … Il y a un si beau cadeau qui m'attend en fin de compte. Je compte sur vous pour bien s'occuper de lui quand je devrais me reposer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Brouhouhou ! » _s'exclame la plus grande des trois pokémon, le Crkizik à ses côtés faisant un mouvement de ses pinces pour émettre un doux son aux oreilles de Flutine._

« Et oui … comme vous le remarquerez, Hémaltone fait du zèle, fait du zèle mais il oublie ensuite de se reposer correctement. Il est exténué. »

_Samboros s'approche d'Hémaltone, vérifiant les dires de Flutina avant de secouer ses bras. Il confirme ! Il dort complètement ! Comme une souche ! Pour un endroit fait entièrement de bois ou presque, elle apprécie la petite blague qu'elle vient de se faire mentalement._

« Et dire qu'il dort et qu'il ne peut pas l'entendre. Tu es agaçant, Hémaltone ! »

_Elle lui tire la joue alors que le jeune homme grommelle. OUPS ! Peut-être un peu fort ? Elle colle ses lèvres contre la joue qu'elle a tiré, venant ensuite y glisser ses doigts. Comme si l'enfant était déjà jaloux, elle reçoit un léger coup de pied dans le ventre._

« AIE ! Ohlalala. Qu'importe que ça soit une fille ou un garçon, au moins, je sais qu'il ou elle sera suractif comme son père. Oh, je crois que je vais devoir m'y préparer. »

_Voilà. Elle a deux bébés. L'un sur son ventre, l'autre à l'intérieur. Ah … deux enfants._

_En parlant d'enfants, elle mit au monde deux jumeaux. De faux jumeaux : un garçon et une fille. Mais c'était les siens … avec Hémaltone. C'était la concrétisation d'une relation amoureuse enfin stable et heureuse avec elle et lui._

« Tu as de petits noms à leur donner, Hémaltone ? J'espère que oui. »

« Disons que je ne savais pas quel sexe allait avoir notre enfant alors deux … mais toi ? Tu vas bien ? Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ? Tu as une drôle de mine. »

« Oh, je voudrais t'y voir quand je suis en labeur. Surtout que nous n'avions pas de médecin. Mais heureusement qu'elle était là … en moi. Je peux aussi te remercier de ne pas avoir paniqué. Et vous aussi. Merci pour tout. »

_Les pokémon se taisent, disant d'un mouvement de tête que ce n'était pas bien important. Pourquoi ? Car les deux bambins dorment paisiblement dans les bras de leur mère. Hémaltone, lui-même, signale qu'il doit aller boire un petit coup après cette émotion._

« Et pendant ce temps, essaies de trouver un nom correct, d'accord ? »

« Oui oui, Flutina. Ne t'en fait pas, j'y réfléchis déjà ! Ce n'est pas simple et il faut qu'il te plaise autant à toi qu'à moi hein ? »

« C'est bien ça, tu as parfaitement compris, Hémaltone. Allez, hop, hop. Et essaies donc de me ramener un peu d'eau si tu peux. Je suis moi-même plus qu'épuisée et ... » _dit-elle avant d'être stoppée par Hémaltone, celui-ci recouvrant son visage de baisers, lui chuchotant :_

« Je t'aime, Flutina. Et ces enfants sont la plus belle preuve d'amour entre nous. »

« Merci de confirmer ce que je ressentais. »

_Il part vers la cuisine, revenant une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle s'apprête à lui demander ce qui lui a pris autant de temps mais quand elle le voit revenir avec tout un repas et s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, elle chuchote :_

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, Hémaltone. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas, ça me fait plaisir, Flutina. Tu es prête ? Je vais te donner à manger. »

« Pfff, je ne suis plus une enfant mais d'accord. »

_En un sens, elle est ravie de voir qu'Hémaltone est aux petits soins pour elle. Elle ouvre la bouche lorsqu'il lui demande le faire, avalant le repas que le jeune homme lui a préparé. En même temps, elle continue de surveiller les deux bambin, murmurant :_

« Il faudra que nous fassions néanmoins quelques … achats, Hémaltone. »

« Pour les lits, c'est déjà fait mais oui … je crois que pour le reste, ça va être nécessaire. Je ne veux pas retourner dans la civilisation mais si ce n'est que pour faire quelques petits achats, je ne pense pas que ça soit si dramatique que ça non ? Je ferais ça plus tard. »

_Elle ne peut pas contester cela. Le jeune homme se gratte l'oreille, un peu gêné et confus mais lui sourit. C'est vrai. Elle sait parfaitement que le jeune homme veut éviter tout contact avec la civilisation. Il ne veut pas retomber dans les travers de la dernière fois. Elle comprend parfaitement son point de vue et l'accepte._

« Ne t'en fait pas. Tout se passera très bien, d'accord ? Si tu veux, je viendrais avec toi et les enfants. De plus, les pokémon seront là pour les protéger. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de protection mais … oui, tu vois à peu près de quoi je veux parler, c'est tant mieux. Enfin, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. »

« Oh, ça sera plus rapide que tu ne le crois. Essaie aussi de réfléchir à quel instrument tu vas vouloir leur apprendre hein ? Et aussi leurs noms ! »

« Pour leurs noms, hum … j'y pensais mais est-ce que tu veux des noms liés à la musique ? »

« Je te préviens : si tu décides de l'appeler violoncelle pour notre fille, je risque de très mal le prendre, Hémaltone. Fais attention. »

« Non mais pourquoi pas Vialinella ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

_Elle cligne des yeux, écoutant le nom qu'elle vient de donner à leur fille. Comment ? Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour que cela résonne aussi bien à ses oreilles ? Elle rougit, baissant les yeux, lui marmonnant :_

« Je … bon, c'est un très joli nom pour notre fille. Mais pour notre garçon ? Tu ne vas pas l'appeler contrebasse hein ? »

« Non non. Pas du tout ! Il faut un nom masculin lié à la musique … ou au chant ! Ah ! Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il lui faut ! J'espère que ça te conviendra. J'envisage le nom de Saupranau. Oui oui, ça se prononce pareil mais ça ne s'écrit pas pareil. »

« Autant lui donner le nom exact non ? Je préfère encore le nom de Tainoros. »

« Tainoros ? Par rapport à ce que je pense ? Tu vois que c'est un joli nom aussi. » _dit-il tandis qu'elle sourit. Elle le sait, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle l'a choisi._

« Et voilà, nos enfants sont baptisés alors ! Saupranau pour le gar... je rigole ! Je rigole ! Tainoros pour notre garçon et Vialinella pour notre fille ! Bonjour à vous deux. » _termine de murmurer le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, déposant un baiser sur le front des deux bébés dans les bras de leur mère. Il offre le même traitement à cette dernière._

« Et maintenant ? Hémaltone ? Que proposes-tu de faire exactement ? »

« Que tu te reposes, tout simplement. Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

_Et il va veiller sur elle. Il retourne ramener le reste du repas à la cuisine avant d'aller se placer à côté d'elle. Les enfants dorment, elle dort et il finit par rejoindre tout ce petit monde au pays des songes. Ses pokémon sont là, de toute façon._

_Les années passent, le flot du temps étant ininterrompu. L'homme aux cheveux verts tient un violoncelle dans ses mains, le montrant à une jeune fille aux cheveux de même couleur que lui. Elle n'a que cinq ans mais on ressent déjà toute la bonne volonté qui émane d'elle._

« Alors, tu vois, Vialinella, c'est ainsi que tu dois tenir l'instrument. »

« D'accord papa ! Mais ensuite ? Je fais quoi ? Je frotte, frotte, frotte ? »

_Le terme utilisé le fait sourire mais c'est bien ça. Il tapote tendrement le crâne de sa fille, Xynolo s'approchant d'elle, lui montrant les mouvements à faire. Samboros est là aussi, essayant de faire un petit rythme pour qu'elle puisse le suivre._

« Allons Tainoros. Suis-moi s'il te plaît. Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Aaaaaaaaah. »

« D'accord maman ! Aaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaah AH ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire aussi long dès le départ. Nous allons recommencer. » _s'exclame une femme aux cheveux verts et blancs, souriant à un jeune garçon qui a des cheveux en bataille. Sa chevelure est quant à elle coupée en deux parties en son milieu. Le côté droit est verte, le côté gauche est blanc._

« Beuh, c'est pas simple. Je peux aller jouer avec Vialinella, maman ? S'il te plaît ! »

« Oui, bien entendu. Je vais aller parler avec ton père. »

_Le garçon s'exclame et pousse un petit cri de joie avant d'aller rejoindre sa sœur. Flutina se relève avec douceur, s'approchant de son mari avant de déposer un baiser. Elle regarde les deux enfants jouant avec les pokémon, disant dans un sourire :_

« Ils sont merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce sont tes enfants, Flutina. Ils sont la perfection incarnée. »

« Nos enfants. Pour aimer, il faut être deux. Ce sont le fruit de notre amour, Hémaltone. Mais tu sais, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve … comme si je m'étais endormie pour ne jamais me réveiller. Tu n'as pas cette impression, toi aussi ? »

« Si c'est un rêve, oui, je n'ai pas envie d'être réveillé mais tu sais, je me suis dit une chose maintenant que Meloetta n'est plus là. Enfin, je veux dire ... »

« Oui ? Hémaltone ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

_Difficile de s'exprimer correctement. Il a du mal à formuler les quelques mots qui veulent sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, il prend sa femme par les hanches, la regardant avec tendresse avant de finalement prononcer les paroles qui s'échappent de ses lèvres :_

« Béni soit le jour où j'ai put te rencontrer Flutina. Depuis que tout est résolu, chaque jour est plus beau que le précédent. Dans ce monde, chacun possède une muse qui l'inspire. Il faut simplement réussir à la retrouver. Celle que je cherchais est dans mes bras pour l'éternité. »


End file.
